Complicated, Powerful Love
by Edward1919
Summary: Love can be complicated sometimes, and is proven when a certain werewolf imprints on a vampire who is mentally scarred. Will Bella and Edward get through the natural enemy barrier? Turns out Kate and Garrett are going through the same thing. Is Kate pregnant? Werewolve's and Vampires, can they truely be together? Loads of fighting! Loads of drama! Loads of Emmett dares and games!
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV:

Two years from today I found out that I was a werewolf, and I can tell you this, it came as a bit of a shock to me. My brother Jacob phased a week after me. We were both found by other wolves, and they calmed us down enough to allow us to change back into our human form. The leader, Sam, explained everything to us, what had happened, and why this had happened.

Our usual school had been burned down by some stupid teenagers who thought they wouldn't have to go to school any more if it wasn't there. However, this wasn't the case. Sam and Emily ordered a meeting with Carlisle and Esme. They discussed what had happened and settled on another treaty, which allowed us to attend Forks high school.

This was going to be tough and possibly dangerous, as we were natural enemies and our instinct is to kill each other. We will have to be extra careful, and extra visual-ant. I know who all the Cullen's are, but I have only seen Carlisle and Esme. Though I have heard all their names before: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Garrett and Bella. If I saw them I wouldn't be able to put their names to their faces.

"We're here!" Jarred yelled, excited about a new school, he jumped out of the truck and scanned the place.

"He's excited for a werewolf moving to a school with vampires." I chuckled.

"Well, we might get to fight them." Paul smirked, clearly up for the challenge. He hoped out of the driver's seat and walked over to Jarred.

"You ready little brother?" I asked him as I jumped out the car.

Jacob smiled and followed suit, "I'm always ready!"

Kate and Leah jumped out of the car next, before Seth did the same. I looked around for any signs of vampires near by, but I came up empty. Maybe they decided to take the day off.

I noticed other teenagers looking at us with curious eye's. Some looked at us strangely as it was considered cold out today, and we were standing outside with cargo shorts and white t – shirts and some old trainers. It actually felt odd wearing a t – shirt, after not bothering to wear one for so long after trying to find a new school.

"Let's do this!" Kate clapped her hands together before walking inside of the school doors, followed by the rest of us as we ignored the annoying eyes on us.

Garrett's POV:

So, here's what's going on in my life at the moment. I have been in love with Bella Cullen for three years, but she doesn't know, in fact she has no idea. Though she can read minds, I have managed to keep the information away from her by using my shield, a gift I appreciate very much. All the other Cullen's know how I feel, and urge me to tell her, but I can't find the strength to tell her.

Me and Bella have a weird relationship, we sleep together but Bella has always been one to keep her emotions to herself. She used to be a player in her human life, and hated the idea of falling in love. However, I don't know if that still applies for today's times.

Though at the moment we have bigger problem's, we have werewolves moving to our school, which I couldn't believe Carlisle and Esme agreed to. I hated them, I was attacked by a pack of wolves not long after the change. I would gladly pick a fight with them.

Edward's POV:

Sitting in the cafeteria with the rest of the pack, we waited for the vampires to turn up. We could smell them so we knew they were here, but we hadn't seen them all today, except Jarred who had the same last lesson with Alice.

Paul suddenly sat up and his eyes darted to the line of windows on one side of the cafeteria wall that lead up to a door. Jarred nudged me, I could tell he was eager to tell me who's who. The whole pack stopped what they were doing and leaned in.

A Blonde woman walked alongside a big bulky man who looked like an extreme weight lifter type.

"That blonde woman is Rosalie." Jarred announced.

"She's a stuck up bitch." Paul added, making Leah and Embry chuckle.

"And the big guy is called Emmett, he's the strongest of them all." Jarred continued, ignoring Paul's comment.

Next a man with Blonde curly hair walked past the window, with a short – spiky haired woman who had a happy smile on her face. Then the woman looked straight at me and had a knowing look on her face, she knew something about me that I didn't.

"That's Alice, she's really weird, and she's with the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain all the time, but that's because he's the newer one along with Bella." Embry explained.

Something happened next that made my legs shake, and my eyes go wide. A weird feeling appeared inside of me, so powerful it made my heart race and my breathing speed up. _This must be Bella_, I said to myself. Bella walked past the window, her face clam but her eyes full off pain from the torture of wanting human blood. She walked to the table all the other Cullen's were at and swiftly sat down. Emmett said something, that made Bella smile crookedly, which _literally_ made me choke on my drink.

Paul and Jarred shared a look, before looking back at me.

"What?" I asked them, but not able to take my eye's off of Bella for some stupid reason.

They both glanced at Bella, before looking back at me again. Paul then started laughing, which confused me extremely. Jarred looked a cross between surprised and confused. The rest of them had no idea what was going on.

"Oh my god!" Paul laughed hysterically.

"What?" I asked annoyed, and I forced my eyes off of Bella and towards Paul.

"You have-" Paul started but was cut off with his own laughter.

"Stop laughing and tell me what the fuck is going on." I demanded confused.

"I believe he's laughing because you have imprinted on a vampire." Jarred chuckled, but trying his best not to laugh like Paul is.

"What do you mean I've imprinted on a vampire?! Is that even possible?!" I shouted in a whisper.

"Apparently." Paul laughed.

"Whoa dude, unlucky. You'll have trouble trying to get with her." Kate laughed, Just as another man walked past the window, which immediately cut off her laughter. But also immediately made another wave of laughter come from Paul.

However, Kate ignored him and kept her eyes on the man who must be Garrett. He walked over to the table and sat next to Bella, and he kept his eyes on her for a while before joining in on their conversation.

I noticed Alice kick Bella's chair, trying to get her attention, successfully. Bella looked at her and gave her a questioning look. Alice pointed directly at me, with a smirk. Bella moved her gaze to me, and my heart stopped at that moment, she looked at me for a few seconds before giving Alice a confused look. Alice just gave her a knowing smile before stopping any more further questions by kissing Jasper on the lips.

Bella chuckled and looked away, Emmett made a whistling sound at them. Rosalie smiled, and then focussed back on her hair again.

"I can't believe I am that unlucky to imprint on a vampire." Kate huffed, looking angry.

Paul, Jarred and Embry laughed.

"What does imprinting on someone mean?" Seth asked confused.

"Well, when I imprinted on Megan everything changed. In that moment I would do anything for her, I would certainly die for her. Then no matter what you do, you can't get them out of your head, you can't stand seeing them with someone else, and you can't stand being away from them." Jarred explained, and it was obvious that after talking about her he wanted nothing more than to go and see her.

"Where is Megan?" Jacob asked, curious to why she wasn't here.

"She's ill, and she has been all weekend. I hope she gets better soon." He replied, looking off into the distance.

I sighed, and looked back at the Cullen table. Bella Cullen, the woman who changed my life...

**Something new :) Will be in all POV's throughout the story. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

I sat in English, waiting for the lesson to start and hoping the the teacher would hurry up and get here. I had the confident teenage jocks around me, trying to get my full attention any way they could.

"You know your gorgeous right?" A guy I knew to be Mike asked.

"Yep." I replied simply.

"There's a lovely restaurant near here, it does the best food." One of them hinted.

"Have you ever had that feeling where you just know your meant to be?"

"You wanna meet up sometime?"

"You must be the sexiest person I've ever seen by the way."

"Your so hot."

All these questions and statements were generally the things repeated again and again. Two of them sat either side of me on the two chairs, others sat on the table in front of me. I could hear their heart thudding, the image of their blood flowing through their veins wouldn't stop coming through my head.

If I could just kill one...

Edward's POV:

When I walked into English, I was met with the feeling of relief of seeing Bella, but also the feeling of anger as the eager boy's tried to win her over. I also felt anger at myself for feeling like this towards a vampire, a killer.

Bella's eye's were full of pain, and thirst, but her face remained calm and composed like the last time I saw her.

However, none of them noticed it, all to busy telling her she's hot and sexy, all the obvious things were pointed out again and again. I watched as Bella tried to keep in control.

Suddenly, something very dangerous happened, and it was dangerous for two reason's. One of the boy's placed his hands either side of her face and crushed his lips to hers. The first reason it was dangerous was that Bella was a vampire who is quite new to the new eating lifestyle. Second reason, I was there when it happened. My fist's clenched together, and I had to close my eyes and focus on controlling my breathing.

When I opened my eyes again, I could see that Bella had froze. When the boy finally stopped kissing her his face went red, making it worse for himself as he showed his blood, but he then ran out of the door. Bella swallowed and her gaze followed the boy until he was out of sight. Then _another _guy thought he would give it a try, and he did the exact same thing. Making Bella freeze up again.

My fist's began to shake rapidly.

The boy pulled back after a few seconds for breath, before kissing her again, he ran one hand through the quiff of her hair. This time I walked over, just as I was half way there, the teacher came in the classroom, he seemed rushed, and he dropped his suit case on the desk before bringing a television out from the corner of the room.

The boy pulled away before getting into trouble, and he sat down near the front, at the same time as the other boy's did. Bella kept her eye's on the boy that had just kissed her, you could tell how much she was fighting with herself about it. I made it over next to her just as she was about to get up. I pushed her back down on the seat, and she sighed.

I sat down next to her, "Are you going to be able to do this?"

"Your smells covering most of it up." Bella replied keeping her eyes on the boy.

"Are you trying to say I smell?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Bella chuckled, "In the nicest way possible."

"Thanks." I chuckled as well, I couldn't say that she smelled as well because she didn't to me. She smelled like strawberries and cinnamon. I couldn't get enough of it.

Bella looked at me, "You don't actually smell that bad, I think I can smell the others coming from you."

I smiled, "I had a shower this morning."

Bella smiled crookedly and chuckled. I felt myself falling backwards after swinging slightly on my chair. However, Bella pushed the chair to the ground before it was to late with vampire speed. Thank god.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks."

"You okay?" Bella asked, confused at my sudden near fall.

"I think so." I replied simply.

"I'm sorry about the delay class. Today we are continuing with watching Romeo and Juliet, pay close attention and feel free to write notes." The teacher announced, before switching the television on. Romeo and Juliet appeared on the screen.

I looked back at Bella, "How old are you?"

Bella sighed, "One hundred and nine."

"Whoa, I'm a little younger, I'm 18 in a few weeks." I announced, for some reason I was telling her all this stuff.

Bella chuckled, "Happy birthday for a few weeks time."

"You can tell me happy birthday on the day, it will be a school day after all." I replied.

"I'll try and remember." Bella replied.

I chuckled, "Try? Vampires have photographic memory."

Bella smiled crookedly, "Okay, I'll tell you happy birthday on your birthday."

Before I could fall off my chair, or do something stupid after seeing the perfect smile, the teacher paused the film and looked directly at Bella.

"Miss. Cullen, do you care to recite the last quote said so far just to show you were paying attention?" He questioned, not thinking she would be able to.

Bella took another breath before making me melt on the spot,

"O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last.  
Arms, take your last embrace. and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death."

As you looked around the room you could see all the boys drooling over her, her sexy voice having a similar effect on them that it did to me. The girls looked jealous of her. The teacher looked surprised, and nodded before starting the film again.

Now, all I wanted to do was kiss those perfect cold lips. The lips that could easily drive me crazy. I wanted her so badly, that it actually hurt. I can't believe this!

Kate's POV:

He wouldn't leave my head. His flawless face. His sexy voice. His amazing hair. He had suddenly turned into my everything. I hated feeling like this towards a bloodsucker! This was ridiculous! God shouldn't make us natural enemies, and then make us fall in love with them! I bet he's laughing up there, just like Paul did.

Edward's POV:

After school, we arrived back home. I felt exhausted, being in love was exhausting. I sighed and walked through my front door followed by Jacob. Dad was in the kitchen, with a man called Charlie, his best friend.

"You alright son?" Dad asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I replied, getting a glass of water before bed.

"Busy day?" He asked.

"You could say that." I chuckled, before heading for my tiny room.

**Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV:

Emmett laughed, getting up again. Me and Emmett were outside like usual, play fighting. It was always an interesting fight as he was super strong even for a vampire, and I could read his mind.

"Your so dead Bella!" Emmett laughed again, before punching me right in the stomach sending me flying into the woods. That was painful. I laughed it off and zoomed back.

"Hey! You two, get back here it's time to go school!" Rosalie announced, calling us back. We were at the car in seconds, and we climbed in the back of the car.

"Let's go and learn things we already know." I stated.

Alice laughed, "You never know what's going to happen."

"You do." I replied.

Alice smirked, "Yes, I do."

Edward's POV:

I arrived back at school, eager to get a glimpse of Bella Cullen. To my happiness, and Kate's, The Cullen car pulled up in the parking lot, and the Cullen's stepped out of the car. Bella took my breath away once again, god I want her so much!

I saw Emmett shove Bella playfully, making her smile crookedly and lob a stone at his head, at a force that would have killed a human. Emmett laughed, and was about to get her back but Rosalie stopped him and shoved him forward, giving Bella a smile.

"You ready love-a-boy?" Paul asked, chuckling away.

"Shut up Paul." I muttered, with a small smile.

Later on, I figured out that I had the same Biology lesson as Bella, and I made sure I got to sit next to her on the back row.

"You here to make sure I don't kill anyone?" Bella asked, with a crooked smile.

"Can't hurt." I managed to coax out.

The teacher started giving a lecture on plant cells, or something like that, but I was too focussed on talking to Bella.

"Had any more boys come up and kiss you today?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Only one." Bella replied, confused at my question.

"So it's regular?" I asked before extending the question, "Boy's coming up to you and then kissing you?"

Bella looked at me confused, "What's the answer you want to hear?"

I sighed and looked at her, before looking back at the teacher, trying to distract myself now by actually listening to the teacher.

"Okay..." Bella leaned forward confused with my sudden attitude, "Are you mad at me now?"

"Nope." I replied simply, keeping my eyes on the teacher.

"Are we good then?" Bella clarified.

"As good as a vampire and werewolf can be." I replied quite coldly, which I knew was unfair.

"Okay." Bella sighed, "I'm sorry." She apologized, even though she didn't know what she was apologizing for.

Bella's POV:

I sat down with Alice and Emmett on our usual table in the cafeteria. The rest hadn't got here yet. Alice had that knowing smile that she has had on all week. Emmett was staring at his plate of food in disgust, as he prodded it with a fork.

"How do people eat this shit?" Emmett muttered, with disgust.

Garrett appeared in the cafeteria, and he looked determined. I noticed Edward watching me, after just getting his plate of food. I caught his gaze for a few seconds, but then Garrett kissed me passionately, expressing a powerful unknown emotion. What was going on? And where did this come from?

He pulled away slightly, "I'm in love with you Bella."

Then leaving it at that, he walked out of the cafeteria in a slight rush. What? In love with me? Where the fuck did that come from? I could tell how confused my face looked right now, and I didn't even bother to hide it. How did I not read that in his thought's?

Emmett chuckled, "Finally."

"What do you mean 'finally'?" I asked, confusion seeping through my voice.

"He's been in love with you for three years. It was _so_ obvious, everyone could see it. Accept from you of course as you are completely blind when it comes to 'the area of love'." Alice rambled on, seeming annoyed with me about something, at the same time Edward ran out of the cafeteria, his fists shaking like mad.

"Do I follow him?" I asked Alice.

"Depends." She replied simply.

"On?" I urged, wanting more of an answer than 'depends'.

"Who your talking about." Alice sighed, glancing between the door Garrett went through, and the door Edward went through.

"Garrett." I replied, confused why she thought Edward.

Alice sighed again, "No."

I nodded to myself. Then asked, "You think I should follow Edward then?"

Alice looked straight forward not giving anything away, "No."

For gods sakes! I looked at her mouth slightly open with confusion, expecting her to elaborate on that.

She glanced at me and chuckled, "I can't give you all the answers Bella."

"At least give me some answers?" I asked, no idea what to do next.

"Nope, you have to figure this out for yourself." Alice replied, tapping lightly on the table.

I sighed, what the fuck do I do?

Edward's POV:

When I saw Garrett kiss Bella I heard him say that he was in love with her before he walked out of the cafeteria. If I had stayed there I would have phased, which wouldn't have gone well. I had to run outside and cool down. I focussed on my breathing and stayed out there trying to keep in control for about half an hour. Which took up the rest of lunch.

Now I walked into maths and sat down on the back row. Alice walked through the door a few seconds later, she noticed me and sat right next to me. I kept my eyes forward.

"I know about you imprinting on Bella." Alice announced suddenly.

I looked at her confused, "How would you know, only the pack knows."

"I have an ability which allows me to know this kind of stuff, let's leave it at that." Alice replied.

"You haven't told her have you?" I asked quite worried now.

Alice shook her head, "Don't worry. It's not my place to tell her."

"Thanks. She'll never find out if you keep your word." I announced, actually feeling good to talk about this.

"Why not?" Alice asked, curiously.

"I'm never going to tell her. She doesn't need to know." I answered, fiddling with my pencil.

"She might not _need_ to know, but she might _want_ to know. Bella isn't likely to figure it out either, she's completely blind in the love area, it's getting on my nerves with how much she doesn't realize it." Alice huffed, annoyance in her voice.

I chuckled, "People have been in love with her before then?"

"You will not believe how many people have fallen for that crooked smile." Alice chuckled as well, "She's actually been chased by ten vampires at the same time once, all trying to start a relationship with her."

"But she ran." I nodded to myself, knowing she would never start a relationship with me either. _I can't believe I want to start a relationship with a vampire_, I moaned inside my head.

"She ran from _them_. She won't run from you, I've seen it." Alice replied confidently.

I chuckled, "What? Are you physic?"

Alice smiled and nodded.

I chuckled again.

"You'll see how everything works out." Alice stated.

"Even if I did tell her, and she didn't run away from me, _how_ would it work? She's a vampire and I'm a werewolf? We're natural enemies." I frowned.

"We are natural enemies." Alice agreed nodding her head, "But despite that you've told me how you feel and what's on your mind. And despite that you can't stop thinking about her. Natural enemies or not you two are meant to be. When you imprint on someone it means you've found your soul mate."

I looked at Alice, mouth open slightly at her powerful words. Maybe she's right, she seemed like she knew what she was talking about.

"Can you tell me more stuff about Bella?" I asked after a moment or two.

Alice smiled, "Bella has a gift like I do, but she can read minds instead. And-"

"Wait! What?" I shouted out loud, before I could stop the words from leaving my mouth. The teacher stopped whatever he was doing and pointed at me with his long ruler.

"Mr. Black, do not interrupt me when I am speaking. Stand outside, I'll talk to you after I'm finished talking." The teacher ordered.

I sighed, I didn't want to leave. I needed answers off Alice. I couldn't believe this, Bella could read my mind, that meant she knew. She knew I had imprinted on her, and she hasn't brought it up or done anything about it. She'll run.

Garrett's POV:

Girls piled up in front of me, desperate for my attention. I noticed one of the wolves come through the door, she looked angry at the girls in front of me. Why was she angry at them? She stomped over and shoved one of the girls away from me, the girl who was running her hand up and down my arm.

"What the hell bitch!" The girl yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Leave the man alone, you can clearly see that he is not interested in you!" The wolf yelled, her hands were shaking. I took this moment to actually look at her. She was beautiful. She had straight blonde hair, and crystal blue eye's, and tanned skin. She was wearing cargo shorts and a white top that was oversized. But I liked that.

"I'm one of the most popular girls at this school, he deserves the best! So do us a favour and leave!" The skank yelled back, taking a step forward.

"Actually how about you do me a favour and leave so I can start a conversation with this beautiful lady." I interrupted, keeping my eyes on the wolf. Why was I doing this? I hate wolves! However, something pulled me towards this one, and I wanted to find out more.

The wolf blushed, but gave me a stunning smile.

The bimbo's looked at me shocked, some glared at the wolf, and some found their legs and walked off. The wolf chuckled and took a seat next to me.

"What's your name?" I asked, wanting a name to put to the beautiful face.

"My name's Kate. Yours is Garrett?" Kate clarified.

I nodded, "Yes it is, how did you know that?"

"The pack told me." Kate replied simply.

I smiled, which made Kate gasp loudly. I gave her a questioning look, but all she did was blush and run out of the room. I frowned, that went well.

Edward's POV:

I walked up to Bella, she was on her way to her next lesson. I stood in front of her, and she gave me a questioning look. This wasn't the place to talk, but we needed to talk. We were surrounded by voices of teenagers flirting, laughing and having their everyday conversations.

"We need to talk." I announced to Bella, not posing it as a question, more of a statement.

Bella looked confused, but then nodded, "Okay."

Alice's POV:

I smiled, as I walked alongside Jasper. Soon everything will be perfect. I looked to the left of me, and saw Garrett and Kate talking again, as he had just caught up with her. I looked to my right as I carried on walking and saw Edward dragging Bella behind him and leading her outside.

Bella's POV:

Outside it was pouring down with rain, the sky was covered in thick grey clouds, which wasn't unusual for Forks. Edward stopped dragging me behind him when we were deep in the woods. He turned around, looking determined, and he took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something." Edward started, but was stopped when a bunch of wolves emerged from the thick green bushes and tree's. Oh crap, was this a trap? Dammit, how did I not see that coming. I let my eyes scan around, and I kept my face calm.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" I asked, giving Edward a questioning look.

Edward's eye's widened slightly and he immediately shook his head, "No way! I wouldn't do that, ever."

I looked at him confused with his reaction to the question. So what was going on then? The wolves disappeared, and a few seconds later they reappeared in human form, I recognised Sam but that was it.

"Bella." Sam nodded his head to me.

"Not that I don't like the surprise visits, but why are you here?" I asked curiously, glancing at the other wolves warily.

Sam chuckled, "To make sure everything runs smoothly."

"To make sure what runs smoothly?" I asked confused. Sam moved his gaze to Edward.

Edward nodded to himself, "I've imprinted on you."

"What's imprint?" I asked, not having a clue what that meant.

"Imprint is like love at first sight for wolves." Sam started, "We have absolutely no control over it what so ever. And when it happens, you will do anything for that person. You'll be anything that person needs."

I froze for a moment, I felt surprised and a little bit scared to be honest. What the fuck does this mean?! The wolves waited for my reply, I could see that Edward was eager for me to say something his face expectant.

"Well, shit." I cursed in disbelief, what did this mean?

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV:

I knew telling her was a bad idea. All it achieved was leaving me with a broken messed up heart. I hated this! I hated being in love with a cold killing vampire! Why did this happen to me? I walked through the doors of the cafeteria with a dull expression. When I sat down at my usual table my eyes immediately found themselves at the Cullen's table.

Bella was sitting in her usual seat, but she wasn't joking around with Emmett like usual, she looked deep in thought about something. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I wanted her ability to read minds. However, Alice had reassured me that she couldn't read my mind, something to do with a wolf defence mechanism. Which I was grateful for.

Alice shared a look with me, and then looked at Bella before kicking her chair again. Knocking Bella out of her thoughts. Alice nodded her head towards me, and I acted like I didn't know she was looking, as I pretended to listen to Embry talking to me about something he did in P.E. In the corner of my eye I saw Bella take a deep breath and look torn between what to do, she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, while running a hand through the quiff of her hair.

I held back a sigh, and I caught Alice's gaze with mine, her eyes were sympathetic. I forced a small smile. Why am I feeling like this towards a vampire? How is it possible for a wolf to imprint on a vampire? I hate having imprinted on Bella, but I couldn't actually find it in me to wish I hadn't met her. I let my face fall in the palms of my hands, this was exhausting.

Bella's POV:

I sat on the step leading to the school, I hadn't felt like this before. A new, weird, unknown feeling flowed through me. When I was away with Edward it would turn painful, but when I am near him it urges me to go closer, but closer never seems close enough. I ran my hand through my hair again, a habit I have had since I was human when I didn't know what to do, or if I am nervous.

What is this feeling? And how do I stop it? What do I decide to do now? Edward's changed my life, no doubt about that, but was that a good thing or a bad thing? Suddenly I felt a new presence. I kept my eyes straight forward, still thinking. He sat next to me, and sighed.

"You okay?" I asked him, voice emotionless.

Garrett shook his head slightly, "Not really. You?"

I glanced at him for a second and sighed, "I don't know what to do."

Garrett nodded, "Me neither. Alice has told me that we are in similar situations."

"What's going on with you then?" I replied, not thinking it would be like mine, but I was wrong.

"Kate imprinted on me, and I think she's amazing. Part of me wants to be with her, but the other part keeps telling me that I'm being stupid. She's a wolf, my natural enemy, not helped by my bad past with them." Garrett explained his similar situation.

I nodded, "Alice was right."

"She normally is." Garrett chuckled. I chuckled as well for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" I asked after about five seconds.

Garrett looked into the distance and smiled slightly, "No idea. Maybe I should just go with the flow, and don't do something _too_ stupid."

I smiled crookedly.

"I love that smile." Garrett announced suddenly, his eyes literally looked mesmerised.

I chuckled, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Garrett replied after a second, before looking back into the distance. "Do you think everything will work out in the end?"

"Well, we have forever." I chuckled.

"Yeah." Garrett stood up again, and I did the same thing, I needed to get more information from Alice. "Can I do something? Maybe for the last time."

I looked at him confused, "Sure."

Garrett didn't hesitate or delay any time. He suddenly had both hands either side of my face before crushing his lips to mine in a passionate way. I kissed him back after a moment, meaninglessly. But I have had a lot of meaningless kisses. I rested my hands on his waist, before they wrapped around him. Before I knew it I had him pinned against the wall, with my lips on his still. I felt his lips turn up into a small smile, and he started to moan in the kiss.

"So this is where you are." Edward stated from the right hand side of us.

I froze for a second. Edwards face was full of hurt and anger, emotions he didn't bother to hide. I noticed his hands clenched into tight, shaky fists that lead up through to his body. Garrett kept a level head and stayed quite, not wanting to trigger him off. Edward shook his head slightly, but more to himself than any thing. Then he stomped away and turned around the corner. It was probably a stupid thing to do, as he's a werewolf angry with me, and talking to him could trigger him off, but I knew no humans were around this part of the school so I appeared right behind Edward using vampire speed.

"I'm sorry." I stated, not knowing what else to say.

"You don't need to apologize, it's not like I'm your boyfriend or any thing like that." Edward replied, his voice shaky with anger.

"I obviously do need to apologize because your angry." I replied back, keeping my voice calm.

"I am angry." Edward agreed, still walking away as I followed.

"What can I do to make you happy?" I asked, for some reason desperately wanting him to be happy, I would do anything to make him happy at that moment.

Edward stopped walking at that, and slowly turned around. He didn't say anything for a long time. I gave him a questioning look. What could I do? I didn't really know what werewolves were into? Walks?

Edward looked slightly nervous now, but you could still sense the anger. His whole body was turned towards me, his eyes looking into mine. He hesitantly lifted up his hand towards me, but dropped it half way there. Nervousness taking over him, which I had to admit was quite cute. A lot of guys have been nervous around me, but he was extra cute. I did everything in my power to keep my hands off of him. Edward opened his mouth but closed it again. I looked at him confused now, why was he so nervous about answering the question?

The he finally replied, "You could give me the perfect kiss I have been dying for the moment I laid eyes on you?"

I remembered Alice telling me that I would end up kissing someone special soon, and that when he asked he would refer to it as the perfect kiss. She told me that what he would really want was a romantic first kiss between us, a kiss he would never forget. Romantic stuff normally made me uncomfortable, but I said I would do anything to make him happy. Plus, I really wanted to kiss him.

I nodded slightly, and took the necessary two steps closer to him. I noticed his heart beat begin to beat faster, and his breathing become heavy. I couldn't help the small crooked smile appear on my face, which made his heart beat even faster.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his perfect waist, and he breathed a sigh of relief at the contact. I kissed underneath his jaw first, lingering there for a moment. He bit his lip and looked straight forward. I kept the '_serious romantic face_' on before slowly leaning in until our lips touched, creating a spark in my stomach. _That was weird_.

Edwards lips reacted with mine immediately, and our lips started to move slowly in perfect sync. I felt his hands rest on my arms, keeping a firm hold. I carried on kissing him, not finding it in me to stop. Edward's tongue lightly grazed my lip, before tilting his head slightly to get full access. My grip on his waist tightened, never wanting to let him go now.

He smiled slightly in the kiss when he noticed. After a few more seconds of non stop kissing, Edward pulled away reluctantly for breath. However I'm dead, so it didn't effect me for not breathing for that long.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you still need to breath." I apologized, still holding him close.

"You _never_ have to apologize for kissing me too long, ever." Edward replied, with a small smile but still out of breath.

I chuckled and nodded slightly to myself, before going back to kissing along his jaw. Now I had started kissing him, I never wanted to stop. I could kiss his perfect lips forever, if he didn't have to breath. Edward moaned, and I froze dead in my tracks. The sound nearly made me lose control. The perfect sound that went right through my head, the sound that I wanted to hear again and again.

I could feel Edward's tension building up inside of him, and I could tell he regretted making the sound. Suddenly though, bringing me out of my thoughts the bell rang signalling next lesson. Edward didn't move. I pulled away from him before anyone saw, teenagers started to walk past us oblivious to what had happened. Edward was about to walk away from me and to his lesson, but I grabbed his arm so I could say something.

"That's not going to be our last kiss, because I'm really going to need to hear that sound again." I told him before letting go of his arm. He turned around and carried on walking, but not before I saw the smile spread across his lips that he tried to hide from me. I smiled crookedly, watching him until he disappeared.

I felt someone watching me in the corner of my eye, I looked to my side and saw Alice standing against the wall with a smug smile across her face. I gave her a crooked smile as well, before walking off into my next lesson.

Edward's POV:

That was amazing! I repeated in my head again, as I sat down in my seat at the back, the same smile still plastered on my face from earlier, two lessons later. I can't believe I just did that! I kissed a vampire, and I liked it! That was amazing, by far the best kiss I have ever had in my entire life. You could tell at the start that Bella had a lot more experience than I did, though she has been alive for one hundred and nine years.

Bella was so sexy, and that kiss was so romantic and important. I loved every second of it. She did make me more eager though when she kissed under my jaw first, it made me even more desperate to have her, and it made me want her more with how smooth and at ease she was. I wonder what was going on in her head at that moment? I guess no one will know but her.

Bella had said that it wasn't going to be our last kiss, so saying I was excited for the next was the biggest understatement in the world. She also said that she wanted to hear me moan again, that nearly made me blush. _Blush_! I can't believe it! I feel like a teenage girl!

If that's just what kissing her is like, I couldn't even think about what it's like to do the other stuff. Would we get to the other stuff?

"Mr. Black, do you think that the book was written for the purpose I just said?" The teacher asked, catching me not paying attention to his boring lecture.

"I honestly don't give a shit." I replied, a smile still in place.

Alice's POV:

I was squealing inside my head right now. Bella was _so_ adorable! She kissed Edward romantically, just like I had told her. Little Bella is growing up, finally after one hundred and nine years. Edward was just as cute as Bella, as he was so nervous to kiss her and not as experienced. When I saw that it was about to happen, I raced down there, but only caught the end bit to my frustration. At least I got to see it in my head though.

Bella walked outside of the school front door with Jasper and Rosalie. I flashed Jasper a smile, which he returned, his eyes sparkled when he saw me, and I am sure mine did too. Rosalie was rambling on about something, like usual, and Bella just nodded along and it was clear that she wasn't paying much attention.

When they arrived at the car, it wasn't long before Emmett appeared next to Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie climbed into the car, looking mischievous. Me, Bella and Jasper shared a look. What were they up to?

I felt my gaze flicker to Edward, who was watching Bella with a dazed look. I smiled and shouted Bella in my head, making her eyes snap to mine. _Edward. _I said the one word and nodded towards him standing next to the wolves car as he waited for the others. Bella followed my nod over to Edward. Bella gave him a dazzling crooked smile, followed by a perfect wink, before climbing into the car after me and Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV:

Sitting comfortably in my wolf form I scanned the place continuously. Tonight was mine and Embry's watch. It was quite today, too quite. I tried to stay focussed, but Bella kept invading my thoughts. Embry didn't complain, as he had imprinted on someone not so long ago, and she was all he could think off all night.

I thought about how I felt about Bella, and then I thought about how Bella felt about me. How did she feel about me? She has never told me any thing to do with the subject. Does she feel the same? Or am I being stupid to thing she could ever feel that way towards me?

Suddenly, a flash of red hair appeared and disappeared on one of the trees. I stood up on all four legs, in a strong stance. My eyes roamed the trees at the same level of height I spotted the hair. Embry heard my thoughts and ran over to me, and scanned the area behind us. We couldn't see anything unusual.

_Where did you see it? _Embry asked looking around. I pointed my eyes where I saw her. Embry stood to the right side of me.

_Maybe I'm seeing things. _I told him, I only saw a quick flash of it before it disappeared. But as if on cue the red hair appeared again, and disappeared in another flash. I took a deep breath, smelling the vampire not far away. Me and Embry howled, signalling the others to come.

Me and Embry took off running towards the scent. Howls from the others came from behind us, and they quickly caught us up. I could see her a around ten feet away from us all. All of us running as fast as we could to catch the bloodsucker. I got up to a few inches from her, about to rip her head off, when she leaped forward. Making her unreachable to us as it was a big jump to get to that over cliff, and it was also on the Cullen's territory now.

_Wait! _Sam yelled in his head to the others when they were about to try the jump, _She's on their territory now._

The red head looked back at us with a smirk, but suddenly took of running along the border line. The Cullen's had appeared where she was before she ran. I noticed Bella, looking as dreamy and sexy as ever. Her head snapped to where red head was running, and all the Cullen's took off running after her along the border line.

The pack did the same, running along our side of the border as we growled and snarled. If she crossed to our side again then we will tear her to pieces. Bella seemed to be the fastest of the Cullen's along with Emmett being the next fastest. Emmett suddenly used all his power to lunge at red head, but red head flung him off into a tree in the distance.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled concern in her voice, and worry.

Bella picked up the pace, running at a very fast pace. I couldn't help but worry about her. What if red head suddenly turned around and killed her. I picked up the pace myself, frightened. My heart thudding with concern and hatred to the threat.

Suddenly, Alice ran at a much quicker pace, the worry and panic making her faster, and yelled in a panicked voice, "Bella! No!"

At the same time Bella caught up with red head. Red head stopped, and punched Bella in the stomach with a lot of force, creating a loud cracking sound. A sound you would expect to hear when rocks are smashed together. Bella flew into a tree right next to them, and red head chased over to where Bella was. Victoria pinned her against the tree and bit Bella's hand, all in a matter of three seconds. Before running off at high speed.

Bella fell to her knee's, her whole body turned rigid and tense, as the venom of the bite would burn through her with excruciating pain. She held her right hand with her left. Her jaw clenched tightly together. You could see the veins in her neck, and wrist's and as I looked into her eyes I could see the pain in them. Before she fell completely to the floor, lying down in un - bearable pain. Alice and Carlisle ran over to Bella.

Holy shit I hope they can help her!

Red head jumped to the other side onto our border. I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch up with the bitch that had bitten Bella. She's the reason Bella is in riving in pain right now.

Paul was running just behind me, nearly as eager as I was to kill her. Red head turned her head to look at me, before facing forward again. I chased her down until she dived off the cliff and into the sea. I knew I couldn't jump in after her, I knew I would lose as she doesn't need to breath or anything. I growled, and got ready to jump in any way.

_Edward! Do not jump, that's an order! _Sam yelled interrupting my thoughts. I sighed in my head, I had to follow his orders, he was alpha of the pack. I ran back over to where I saw Bella get bitten, but she wasn't there any more. Where was she?

Bella's POV:

"The venom should clear from your system in a few day's." Carlisle explained, as I rived on the ground outside our house in agony.

"Fantastic." I managed to force out sarcastically.

Emmett chuckled, and Rosalie smacked him behind the head.

"I should of stopped you before it happened, I'm so sorry Bella." Alice apologized, I heard in her thoughts that she thought it was her fault. She always blamed herself for this kind of stuff, when she saw something coming but didn't stop us in time.

"It's not your fault Alice." I tried to reassure, but my voice was too strained and pained to sound reassuring. Alice gave me a sympathetic look. They couldn't do anything to stop the pain, and Carlisle looked the most upset about that.

Edward's POV:

Bella and the whole Cullen coven have been off school for three days now. I climbed out of the truck, and scanned the parking lot, desperate to see the Cullen car in it's usual spot. However, I was only met by disappointment. I held back a sigh, and entered the building. Embry patted me on the shoulder, trying to give me a hint that it will be okay.

Head down, I walked into my next class. Hopefully we will be watching Romeo and Juliet again, which meant that we didn't have to answer any questions. I couldn't be bothered to think today. I sat down in my chair with a slight frown. How long would it take for the venom to clear from Bella's system? Was she still in pain? The thought of her in agony, like I saw her before, made me physically sick.

My eyes snapped to the door, as Bella entered the room late for lesson, but the teacher was late again himself so it didn't matter. Some of the popular, confident jocks walked over to her when they saw. They all looked dazzled by her, which wasn't an unusual thing to look like near Bella. They started to ask where she had been, and they followed her over to her seat next to me. I felt relief at seeing her and being near her, knowing now that the venom had cleared and she wasn't in pain any more, except the pain of being around human blood. Despite the relief, I felt anger towards the confident boys trying to get her attention.

When Bella sat next to me, she flashed me a perfect crooked smile. It was my turn to look dazzled. The teenage jocks noticed how she smiled at me, and they glared at me, and it made me smirk. Bella noticed my smirk and gave me a confused look.

"Hey, I know you!" One of the boys started, "Your one of those guys who go around with no top on all the time. At first I didn't think you had the money to own a shirt."

The guys laughed, trying to undermine me.

"I go around with no shirt because I have the body for it, unlike some people." I replied easily. I noticed Bella looking down at my shirt now, where my six pack is. I smirked, it was obvious by the look on her face that she didn't want me to be wearing a shirt. The boy's noticed that look too, they huffed in frustration and envy before drifting off. Bella didn't shift her gaze.

"No matter how hard you try, your not going to be able to see through my shirt." I announced with a smirk, it made me feel really good getting this attention from the dreamiest person in the world. Bella Cullen wanted to see my six pack, I announced in my head using a fake girly voice.

Bella smiled crookedly, "So take your shirt off."

I laughed quietly, absolutely loving this.

"Is that a yes?" Bella asked, hopeful.

I looked at her and replied, "That's a no, but maybe you will see another time."

"Looking forward to it." Bella flashed me another crooked smile.

I chuckled.

Garrett's POV:

I starred into her beautiful eyes, her puffy wet lips displaying a perfect smile that took my breath away, not that I need it. I smiled back at her, which in return made her smile grow. I stood up from my seat in the cafeteria, and walked over to her casually. I noticed Alice smiling when I sat down in the seat next to her.

"You look stunning as ever." I announced to her, trying to be charming.

Kate blushed and smiled, "Thanks, so do you."

"You had a good day?" I asked curiously with a small smile.

"It's better now that I'm talking to you." Kate replied, sitting straight in her chair.

I laughed, "Am I being charmed by a wolf?"

"Maybe." Kate smirked, "I am quite the charmer."

"I bet you are." I spoke my thoughts. Kate's smirk got bigger, and she gave me a wink.

Bella's POV:

During my time riving in pain on the floor due to the venom flowing in my system, I found that thinking of Edward helped with the agonizing pain. Thoughts of him distracted me, which I was very grateful for.

At the moment, I am sitting down in my usual seat in the cafeteria. In a different type of pain as Emmett purposely thinks of Rosalie in a way that I shouldn't have to hear. Emmett smirked, and laughed at my disgusted face, he loved annoying me with his thoughts. Alice glanced between the two of us and laughed when she realized what Emmett was doing.

Rosalie appeared in the seat next to Emmett, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jasper also appeared a few seconds later, taking his seat next to Alice, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Alice gave him a smile.

"I know exactly what we are doing tonight!" Emmett boomed, an idea popping in his head.

Everyone gave him a questioning look, except me who already knew what his idea was.

"We should play baseball, Alice has already told us said that there is going to be a storm tonight so we have to take this as our opportunity." Emmett elaborated.

"Yeah, definitely." Alice smiled, nodding her head.

"Awesome." I smiled crookedly.

"Me and Alice are always willing to spend a few hours of our day to kick your butt." Jasper announced to Emmett. Alice chuckled and fist bumped Jasper.

"Bring it on little brother!" Emmett boomed, liking the challenge set.

Edward's POV:

I shoved her off of me with more force than I really needed to, but that's only because it felt really wrong to be kissing another girl besides Bella. It made me feel dirty, made me feel like I was cheating on her. I hated the feeling, and tried to make it stop as quick as it started.

The girl pouted, "What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing, I just have to be somewhere." I replied, about to walk away. However, she pinned me against the wall.

"You need to learn how to loosen up, Eddie. I'll show you how to have fun. Just relax and enjoy yourself." The girl ordered, before dropping down to her knees, and opening up my pants to her, and shoving them down along with my boxers in ones swift movement. Telling me she had obviously had a lot of practise. I sighed, maybe I should loosen up. I haven't had a blow job since I had imprinted on Bella, and I'm not even with Bella in that way. Maybe I should just do this one more time...

The girl enveloped my dick. Then let her tongue lick around my shaft at a quick pace, I would say she was average at it, but I was grateful all the same. Her hands gripped my hips firmly. My mind wondered over to what it would feel like if Bella was the one giving the blow job. At that thought, I came in the girls mouth straight away. _Whoa, that was quick!_ Just the thought of it being Bella made me come, and it felt great.

The girl seemed really chuffed with herself, and spat it out in a tissue from her pocket. I sighed in relief, it was good to lose some tension. The girl stood up again and gave me a smile.

"My name's Jenny, by the way." Jenny announced, whispering in my ear with a smile in her voice.

"Thanks, Jenny." I replied, displaying a thankful smile.

Jenny smirked, and winked at me, "I hope this wont be the last time."

Later on:

I sat next to Bella, a smile on my lips as I looked at her perfection. I felt like saying thanks for the orgasm, but knew that wouldn't be a good idea. As far as I'm concerned, Bella didn't have to know. Bella flashed me a crooked smile, which _again_ spread butterflies up and down my stomach.

Suddenly, Jenny walked up to me with a smug smile on her face. I didn't know she was in this lesson, then again I didn't recognise her from any where before our time in the men's bathroom.

She leaned down and whispered, "If you want another blow job, I'll be in the girl's bathroom this time. And maybe we can take it in turns to please each other."

When she had finished whispering that in my ear she walked down to the front row, and sat down, but not before giving me a wink. I noticed Bella had froze when she whispered that in my ear. Of course she would have heard everything Jenny whispered in my ear, with her stupid vampire hearing. And even worse, she's probably seen what happened in Jenny's head, as she can read everyone's thoughts. Dammit.

I hesitantly looked at Bella. Her face was composed, with an emotionless mask. However, I noticed the pain in her eyes from what she had just heard. In a way it made me happy to see that she finds it painful, but the happiness made me feel even more guilty. Bella unfroze her self after a few seconds. She glanced between me and Jenny.

"Huh." She spoke, as if she was saying to herself - should have seen that coming.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, feeling terrible.

"Don't worry about it." Bella replied, trying to forget it. Though her voice was stained, and I could hear the pain.

I frowned, "Do you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive." Bella replied, "Like you said before, we're not together."

I nodded to myself, how much I wished that I was wrong. Imagine Bella being my girlfriend, that would be when life couldn't get any better.

I glanced at Jenny, and then thought about what I would do if I found out a boy here had eaten Bella out. What would I say? Would I get angry at Bella? I knew I would get angry at the boy, and I knew I would be in a lot of pain when I found out about it. I knew I wouldn't be able to control my emotions as well as Bella is doing. However, Alice told me Bella has always been able to keep good control over her emotions.

"How's your day been?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I've had better." Bella replied, glancing at Jenny.

I sighed, "When we kissed a few days ago, you said that it wasn't going to be our last kiss. Is that statement still true?"

"Only if you want it to be." Bella replied after a two seconds.

I looked at her and couldn't help but smile and I replied in a serious tone, "I want another kiss."

Bella glanced at me and chuckled, amused by my serious tone. I smiled, and I desperately wanted to reach under the table and hold her hand in my own. I wondered how she would react. Would she pull her hand away? Would she look at me with disgust? All these thoughts stopped me from testing it. But I couldn't help but want to.

"We're suppose to have a thunder storm tonight." I announced, casually.

"I know, we're playing base ball." Bella replied, with a small crooked smile.

"Base ball? In a thunder storm?" I questioned confused.

Bella chuckled, "It's the only time we can play."

"Why?" I asked confused still.

"Because... The thunder storm sort of disguises the noise we make." Bella tried to explain.

"Okay." I nodded, "Will I ever get to see it one day?"

"You sure you want to go in the woods on your own with a coven of vampires, while on our territory?" Bella chuckled.

"If you were there, then yes." I smiled, "I trust you."

Bella gave me a weird look, as if she didn't expect to hear those words coming from a werewolf. She was about to reply, but she was suddenly cut off by something, I didn't know what. However, I suddenly got the feeling it was someone's thoughts interrupting her, and I noticed Bella's eyes were pointing at Jenny. Crap! Why was Jenny still thinking about it?! Great, now the person I am in love with has seen me, in another girls thoughts, getting a blow job by her!

Bella groaned in pain, and covered her face with her hands for a second and leaned back in her chair. I could tell that it was eating her up. What did that mean? I glanced at Jenny who had a the same smirk on her face as before. I then looked at Bella who was trying to concentrate on something else, other than Jenny's thoughts. Her eyes strained, and full of pain from Jenny's memory. I wish I never did it now. On the other hand however, I have gotten to see how Bella feels about it.

I knew we were at the back of the class, so non of the student's would be able to see, and the teacher was staring intensely at the screen as he watched Romeo and Juliet like everyone else. I glanced at the teacher again, just to make sure he wasn't looking.

I wanted to take Bella's mind off of Jenny's thoughts. I wanted to show Bella some quick affection. I wanted to show Bella that Jenny meant nothing to me. I wanted to kiss Bella, desperately in need of her lips on mine.

I leaned back in my chair as well. Debating on whether I should just go for it. Would she pull away? We've only kissed once, and Bella started it after I had asked. Bella was more confident around me than I was around her. But I was the one crazy in love with her.

I cleared my throat quietly. Before leaning over to Bella, and placing a chaste kiss on her perfect lips. It only lasted for a second, but it was complete heaven for me. I felt buzzing on my lips, telling me to do it again, telling me I wanted more. Bella gave me a confused look. I just shrugged. Bella smiled crookedly, which made a smile appear on my lips as well. _I made her smile_, I said in my head triumphantly.

Jasper's POV:

I whispered rude things in her cute ear. Telling her the stuff I wanted to do to her after our game of Base ball. Alice chuckled. Making me smile, I started to kiss her ear, when the teacher wasn't looking. I let my tongue wander around there, exploring. I clutched her hand in mine, firmly. Alice smiled, and looked at me. Her eyes full of love towards me, and I'm sure that's what she saw in my eyes as well.

Bella's POV:

I ran onto the clearing, winning the race against Emmett easily. I smiled crookedly when he finally made it to the clearing. He glared at me playfully, before charging at me and tackling me to the ground. Emmett had started to get the hang of not thinking about what he was going to do, but he made slip ups a lot, like everyone did.

I zoomed out from under him, being faster.

"We can fit in a fight before the game." Emmett boomed, getting up.

I chuckled, "We always do."

Emmett laughed, before charging at me again. I saw it coming in his thought's this time however, so this I stood to the side and let him fall down. Then zoomed over when he got back up and punched him hard in the stomach, making a clashing sound. Emmett laughed off the pain, and got back up from being smashed into a tree.

Edward's POV:

Alice had taken me and Kate to a clearing, telling us that she has already seen the future with us there so we shouldn't bother to argue about coming. When Kate asked if the rest of the Cullen's knew we were coming, she said that everyone did except Bella and Garrett.

When I had arrived at the clearing, panic took over my features, and my heart began to race. It was hard to keep track of what was going on, it was going to fast. Stupid vampire speed!

Emmett had his hand at Bella's neck at one point, then it went blurry and a few seconds later you saw Emmett going to punch Bella, but she blocked it. Another blur, then Bella punched Emmett in the stomach, creating a loud clashing sound like I heard that day Bella was bitten. I heard Emmett laugh, on the floor next to her, before another blur. About ten more seconds later Emmett and Bella slid across the floor opposite sides, they both stopped themselves going any further by gripping one hand in the soil. Before standing up again in a blur.

Emmett smiled menacingly at Bella.

"Don't hold back." Bella dared, with a slight crooked smile.

Emmett laughed, "Not in my nature."

Suddenly it became a blur again, as they both ran towards each other, and a louder clashing sound echoed through the woods. I noticed Alice roll her eyes. Their fight turned into a complete blur to my eyes once again. Then Emmett had both of Bella's arms and slammed her on the floor, hard. Then another blur, before Bella blocked one of his punches and tripped him up.

Then suddenly they were ten feet away from each other, and Emmett noticed me standing on the side lines, "Oh hey, look Bella. Edward's here!"

Bella looked at him confused, before looking over to where he was pointing. However it was only for a second as Emmett had zoomed over to where Bella was and punched her in the face, which sent her flying miles away, deep in the woods.

"I didn't think you would fall for that one Bella!" Emmett shouted after her, in laughter.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, my fists shaking viscously.

"Don't worry, their just play fighting." Alice reassured, chuckling at how far she went.

"_That's_ _play fighting_?" Kate clarified, surprised at how rough vampire play fighting was, and I was as well though I tried to hide it.

Bella chuckled looking amused by his punch, as she appeared ten feet from Emmett again. Emmett charged at her, and she took a step to the side, and punched him in the face which made him fly twenty feet in the air and landing on a tree. Bella was going to chase him down, but Esme stopped her.

"Shall we start playing the game now?" Carlisle asked everyone, not actually needing to raise his voice as they all had vampire hearing. When he saw me and Kate he gave us both a friendly nod. Rosalie, Jasper, Garrett suddenly appeared in the clearing. Kate's face brightened up when she saw him. Alice ran over to where everyone else was, and told me and Kate to follow her, which we did.

"So, what are the teams?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"I have a new way we can decide the teams." Alice put her hand up, "I learnt it last week, as I have started doing P.E now."

Carlisle nodded to Alice, letting her take the lead.

"Right, who wants to be team captains?" Alice started.

"Me!" Emmett put his hand up, like he was a little kid, jumping around.

"Okay, me and Emmett are team captains. Now Emmett who do you chose to be on your team first?" Alice asked him, giving him first pick.

"Bella." Emmett smirked for some reason.

"Except her." Alice replied quickly.

"No, you said I get to chose first. I chose Bella." Emmett announced again.

Alice huffed, "Fine, you can have Bella. I chose Rosalie next."

"Carlisle." Emmett chose next.

"Edward." Alice chose me, taking me by surprise, I'm not going to be anywhere near as good as these vamps in my human form. I wont be slow or hit the ball weak however due to werewolf strength even in human form, but I wont be as good with these guys. But Alice had a knowing smile on her face for some reason, so she picked me for a good reason.

"Esme." Emmett chose. Esme smiled and walked next to him.

"Kate." Alice picked, out of the two left.

"Jasper." Emmett chose next. "Which means you have to have Garrett Alice."

"Gee, thanks guys." Garrett replied sarcastically in a joking tone. Bella, Emmett and Rosalie chuckled. Kate looked at him with dreamy eyes.

"Your going down!" Emmett boomed to Alice.

"I don't think so." Alice shook her head, she looked like she had a plan.

"Who's batting first?" Carlisle asked, his arms wrapped around Esme.

"Us!" Alice replied, quickly.

Everyone got in position. I noticed that the bat and ball they we're using was made out of titanium, which actually made sense now I thought about it. Alice bat first, hitting it far far in the woods.

"That has to be a home run right?" I asked anyone.

Esme smiled and watched as Bella took off into the woods, "Bella's very fast."

By the time Alice was on second post, the ball was back in Emmett's hands and Bella was walking out of the woods.

He threw the next ball towards Kate next. Kate hit the ball to where no one was, however Bella suddenly appeared there and threw the ball over to Emmett in record time. I remembered how fast she was compared to the others that night she got bitten by that red head demon. Emmett then made Kate out, while chuckling at how fast Bella was.

I was batting next, Emmett threw the ball full force, and I smacked it in the air, it was going to land in the woods, but Bella jumped up into the air and caught the ball, as I was on second post. I looked at her in shock, but she didn't notice as she threw the ball back at Emmett.

"Surely that has to be against the rules?" I argued still in shock.

Bella, Jasper, Alice and Emmett laughed.

"Nope." Rosalie chuckled.

"I think it should be as well." Carlisle gave me a smile that told me that's how he has got out a few times. I chuckled.

Before we knew it, it was the other's turn to bat now. Emmett put Bella and himself at back of the cue for some reason.

Carlisle was the first to bat. He gave Alice a smile, as she threw the ball towards him. Carlisle hit the ball, sending it flying into a clearing, but Rosalie rushed over there and caught the ball.

"Your out!" Garret yelled, with a smile.

Rose smiled and threw the ball back to Alice. Carlisle pretended to sulk, before kissing Esme on the cheek, and standing out. Esme batted next, and her ball went flying threw the woods and landing on top of a tree.

Alice smiled when Jasper came up to bat next, Jasper returned the smile and winked at her. Before Alice threw the ball to him, at a slower speed than Carlisle, as if she was going easy on him because she's in love with him so much. Jasper smiled and hit the ball past Kate, and onto the floor, and Jasper made it to the first third post before Alice had the ball again. Then he passed the bat to Bella.

Bella smiled crookedly, flipping the bat once in the air and catching it, as if for a warm up. Alice gave Bella a short smile, before suddenly throwing the ball faster than all the others, trying to catch her out, but Bella hit the ball square on and the ball went flying in the woods. Bella ran in a blur to each post with still a second spare. Emmett laughed and high – fived Bella.

"Show off!" Rosalie yelled laughing from the other side of the clearing.

Bella chuckled, and flashed her a crooked smile.

It was Emmett's turn now. I knew his hit was going to be a big one with the amount of muscle he had on him. But I had an idea of what to do if it goes in the woods. Alice gave me a look and a smile, she has already seen what I will do as she can see the future.

Emmett swung the bat up and then got in position, with a smug smile on his lips. Alice chucked the ball so fast that he actually didn't see it coming and he missed.

"Whoa, dude." Bella chuckled shaking her head to whined him up.

Rosalie and Garrett laughed, finding it hysterical. I smiled, amused at how much they found it funny.

"Alright. Have you finished now?" Emmett asked, already tired of it.

"It might just be me, but I don't think they are." Bella replied to his question, as Rosalie and Garrett leaned on each other for support. Emmett gave her a playful glare, and pushed her hard so she went flying into the woods again.

"Got your anger out?" Bella asked, appearing back next to him in a few seconds.

Emmett nodded, "Most of it."

"Esme, your up next." Alice announced, throwing the ball to Esme, but got it out when Alice threw it to quickly. Alice obviously meant business now. Jasper was next, and she even got him out, which earned her a playful glare. Bella hit the ball perfectly again, but sent it to the side of her where no one was near. Emmett actually hit the ball this time, and sent it flying through the woods.

I put my plan in action and ran in the forest. I stripped off my cargo shorts in a split second and turned into my wolf before chasing the ball down. I caught up with the ball quickly and caught the ball with my mouth. I ran back over to my shorts, turned back into human form and threw the ball past a couple of trees and over to Alice. I shoved my cargo shorts back on and walked out of the woods.

"How the fuck did he do that?!" Emmett yelled annoyed.

"Language." Esme told him off.

I chuckled at that, a vampire getting told off for swearing. I noticed Bella looking at my six – pack with a crooked smile. Emmett snapped her out of her daze and pushed her playfully over to where she was suppose to be. Bella sneaked another glance at my six – pack before getting ready to hit the ball.

I wanted our team to win, and I knew how to distract her from hitting the ball, though it does sound cocky. Alice gave me a knowing look and nodded, telling me to go for it. I smirked and ran over to where Bella was. Before Alice threw the ball, I placed both hands either side of her face and crushed my lips to hers. The spark in my stomach took appearance, and made sure I knew he was there. I passionately kissed her for a few more seconds, before using all my will power to stop the kiss. Then I stepped away, leaving a dazed Bella as the ball flew past her.

I noticed Carlisle and Esme share a look and a smile. The whole of Alice's team laughed. Rose and Garrett looked surprised, and full of laughter.

"What?! That wasn't fair!" Emmett yelled.

Bella looked in a daze still though, as if she was realizing something. Alice smiled, and looked at Bella, a knowing look on her face.

"That has to be against the rules!" Emmett quoted me from before.

Rosalie chuckled just like she did to me, "Nope."

Bella shook her head of thoughts.

"That's the first time you have missed the ball Bella, how does that make you feel?" Esme chuckled.

Bella gave a sarcastic laugh.

I smiled.

"We win!" Alice danced.

"No, it was a draw!" Emmett argued, not wanting to say he lost.

Bella's POV:

"It's so cute, his kiss made you have _the_ dazed look." Rosalie has been teasing all night after I missed the ball when Edward kissed me.

"It wasn't a dazed look, I just... paused." I replied.

"Your in love with the werewolf, the only person who doesn't know it is you." Jasper announced, patting me on the back once before zooming off in front.

"That must be frustrating hey Bella, out of _all_ the people to be your soul mate, and its a werewolf." Emmett laughed.

"_Soul mate?_" I asked confused. Who said we were soul mates? Then I caught Alice looking at me with a mischievous smile. Of course.

**More fun in later chapters :) Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning some content has adult themes.**

Edward's POV:

Last night playing base ball with the Cullen family was so much more fun than I expected. Especially the part where I got to kiss Bella. The kiss was amazing, it only lasted about five seconds, but it was still perfect. But every kiss with Bella was perfect.

So far we have had three kisses. Our first kiss blew me away, it was romantic and passionate. Second kiss was short and sweet, that put a smile on both of our faces. Third kiss was playful on my half, but also loving. Three perfect kisses.

I walked down the corridor, wondering when our next kiss will be. I then turned to go into my next lesson. Bella had guy's all over her again. Grrrrrrrrrrr! I hated this feeling of jealousy and I have been having this feeling a lot since I have met Bella, in fact I had never really felt Jealous before I met her.

I took my seat next to Bella. Then the teacher walked in, the guy's gave me a wary look before going to their seats. I smiled, that's it walk off. Making my smile disappear was Jenny walking up to me with two friends behind her, they looked impressed with Jenny when they saw me.

"Wow." One of her fiends muttered, not thinking I would be able to hear.

"Hey Edward." Jenny greeted, sitting in the chair next to me. I noticed Bella become tense.

"Hi." I replied blandly, not at all interested in her, but also not blanking her out completely. After all, if I got a blow job from her and then ignore her it would make her feel used.

"You mustn't of had any spare time yesterday, as you didn't come and meet me in the bathroom." Jenny whispered in my ear, but I knew Bella could hear everything. I noticed Bella smile at that. Jenny's friends had taken their seats next to Jenny.

"Yeah, I was busy with something else." I replied, glancing at Bella from the corner of my eye.

"That's okay. Always next time." Jenny smirked, and Bella's smile disappeared quickly.

"Today class we are going to continue watching Romeo and Juliet, I want you to take notes on who you personally think is to blame for the death of Romeo and Juliet, and explain why." The teacher ordered, I think his name was Mr. Burty, I never really bothered to learn teachers names.

"It's good we're on the back row. No one can see." Jenny whispered in my ear. What was wrong with this girl?

Bella's POV:

I've had venom change me into a vampire which caused me to be in pain for three days, And then had it flow viscously through my veins six more times in battle and one from Victoria, My head has been close to being pulled off, My hand has been tarred off - but I thankfully got it back, but all that pain was nothing compared to the pain of having to watch Jenny's thoughts of what she did to Edward yesterday. However, I tried my best not to show it.

"You could do well in the model business, you know. Have you ever thought about it?" Jenny asked Edward, drawing patterns up and down his arm. My teeth clenched together when Jenny's thought's suddenly turned back to the scene yesterday. I officially hate my gift of reading minds.

"No, I haven't." Edward replied, thinking it was an odd question to ask.

"You should, you would go far." Jenny smirked, and her friends chuckled in a way that said they couldn't believe Jenny had got someone like Edward.

"I know, but I'm not interested." Edward smirked slightly, his tone joking.

Jenny chuckled, her arm around his back, resting on the chair. I felt my hands clench up into tight fists on the table. Edward glanced at my fists before looking back at the front. I wondered if Carlisle would mind if I just killed one human, Jenny can be just another girl who has unfortunately disappeared.

Jenny's thoughts took over again, much louder than the other thoughts in the room:

_I licked around his long thick shaft, my tongue creating wonderful sensations. I knew Edward was enjoying it after I convinced him to loosen up and enjoy himself. I clutched either side of his waist, tightly. As I started moving his hips slowly towards me, back and forth. Soon later, he came in my mouth. Success! I am better than I thought!_

I took and unnecessary deep breath. This was absolute torture. Jenny's thoughts are too loud and clear.

Suddenly, Jenny's hand rested on his thigh through his cargo shorts, and then her hand ran up to where his abdomen was. I did my best to try and block her thoughts as she did it. Edward gave Jenny a questioning look. Jenny smirked again and slipped her hand under his shorts, and she clutched her hand around his shaft. I truly debated on whether to kill her right here and get it over with.

I knew it was wrong, and I did the smart thing and got up from my seat before walking out of the classroom. Mr. Burty saw but didn't say anything, his instincts subconsciously telling him that I was dangerous.

Garrett's POV:

I watched in agony as boys crowded around her and flirted with her. This was just like when I was in love with Bella! I looked like I was sulking. I had my arms crossed on the table, with a moody expression clearly on my features. I was acting like a three year old that wasn't getting his own way. Kate noticed it, and she figured out why I was sulking, and that encouraged her to tease me. By rubbing the guys arms, and laughing at their jokes, and winking at them. The boys loved it, they thought they were getting somewhere with her. Little did they know I was on the verge of killing them.

I stood up in a huff and stomped out of the room, my hands in fists.

To my surprise and also relief, I bumped into Bella in the corridor. I was relieved because I had an idea of how to get rid of the built up anger inside of me due to my jealousy. Bella looked a mix between angry, confused and stressed as she ran a hand through the quiff of her hair.

"I want to have hot angry sex with you, is that okay with you?" Without hesitation I asked, going straight to the point.

Bella looked at me blankly for a moment, before we smashed our lips to one another's. My hands explored her, while one of her hands wrapped around my neck and the other on my waist. Backing us up, I moved us into a closet room. Pinning her against the wall, I lifted her up long enough for her to wrap her legs around my waist, while not once parting our lips from one another.

Emmett's POV:

I ran over to Bella, with a smile playing on my lips, "Hey, you want to get beaten up by me tonight?"

Bella looked at me and it was obvious I had caught her off guard, "Uh yeah, why not?"

"Your like the best sister in the world you know?" I chuckled back shoving her playfully.

"I know." Bella smiled crookedly.

"And?" I hinted.

"Your the best brother in the world." Bella added with a crooked smile still in place.

"Thank you." I smirked.

"Alice said the weathers going to be nice tomorrow." Bella announced.

"No school tomorrow then." I smiled, "I think that will be perfect time to have an all day fight."

Bella smiled crookedly, "I'm up for that. We might end up smashing all the trees in the woods though."

I laughed, "That sounds like us."

"What you too smiling about?" Rosalie asked from behind, with a smile of her own.

"We're having an all day fight tomorrow." Bella answered.

"You want to join babe?" I asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh god no! I'm not getting in the middle of one of your fights." Rosalie chuckled.

Bella smiled crookedly.

Rosalie looked at Bella for a few seconds, "You have a cute smile Bella."

Bella gave her a confused look, "Thanks, are you after something."

"Just being honest." Rosalie shrugged with a small smile.

Bella's POV:

Emmett started talking to me about how he is going to beat me up tonight and tomorrow, when we got in the cafeteria and sat down in our normal spot. Everyone else turned up and sat down a few minutes later. Except Jasper and Alice who took a lot longer, and when they sat down they had a guilty smile on their faces. I scrunched up my face when their thoughts yelled about what they were doing.

Emmett laughed, "Break a lot of stuff?"

"Emmett, no." Alice replied with a small smile, telling him to stop.

I chuckled amused, and so did Emmett and Rose. If Jasper could blush then he would have, his thoughts showing me that he felt embarrassed. Alice's thoughts however were completely normal, not embarrassed at all by what they just did.

Suddenly my gaze landed on Edward at the door of the cafeteria, with a girl, I think her name is Jessica, kissing him eagerly. I frowned slightly, before composing my face. No one at the table noticed but Jasper.

"Any one else want to join in on an all night and day fight with me and Bella?" Emmett asked/announced.

Garrett laughed, "Are you guys not tired of fighting?"

"Nope, it's always fun beating Emmett up." I commented jokingly.

"Ha, other way around!" Emmett boomed.

"Bella wins fighting with you more than you win with her." Alice announced to everyone.

"How would you know?" Emmett asked with a slight frown.

Because every time you decide to have a fight, I see who wins and what happens." Alice smiled smugly, "By the way, Bella wins again."

I chuckled, "Told you I'll win."

Emmett laughed, "I think her visions are messed up. I'm definitely going to win."

I smiled, "Only one way to find out."

Edward's POV:

I walked down the corridor, a English book in my hand. A girl called Jessica Stanley made out with me, and Kate told me to bring her over to where Bella could see. Kate told me about her teasing Garrett, trying to make him as jealous as possible so he will admit his feelings for her. I thought may as well try, you have no idea what it can cause later on.

Suddenly I was pinned against the wall, I sighed in relief at the contact. I knew it was Bella, her cold, hard smooth body that had so much control over me. I could smell her delicious scent through my nose, I couldn't get enough of it. Bella's cold perfect lips were touching my hot ones. Opposites attract right?

I moaned, as Bella's lips moved in perfect sync with mine. Creating a tingling feeling inside me, and the spark in my stomach expanded. The moan that escaped my lips sort of turned her crazy, which made me moan again. Every feeling inside me was telling me to get more of her. She was so mouthwatering. The other kisses I had today seemed dull and boring compared to the one I was experiencing now.

I wondered if this had something to do with Kate's plan she told me to do.

No one was in the corridor, but Bella moved us over to a door and had us in the room without breaking the kiss for a second. I was pinned up against the door, god this was so hot! I noticed that Bella was kissing me possessively, and that made me moan in the kiss again. Possessive sexy vampire.

Bella's dreamy hands were placed on the door either side of my head. Her head tilted slightly so she could deepen the kiss, I moaned again and clutched either side of her perfect dreamy face, trying to pull her in as close as I could. Bella's lips were amazing to kiss, she was such a fantastic kisser, though she has probably had a lot of practise after all she is one hundred and nine years old.

"I don't like seeing you kiss other people." Bella muttered, in the most sexiest voice possible even though she wasn't trying.

I smirked and pulled her into another heated kiss. I let my tongue slide along her perfect, straight, shiny, white teeth. Until I got to a fang, and Bella pulled away.

"What?" I asked confused, wanting her to carry on kissing me.

"That's too dangerous." Bella announced, her voice concerned, showing me that she cares about my safety more than I knew. I noticed her eyes looked hungry, but what was she hungry for? I smiled, and pulled her head back down. Forcing my lips on top of her.

"I want you." I muttered, breaking the kiss only for a second. Bella's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me possessively, and I liked that. Even when we were this close to each other, it wasn't enough, I wanted more of her. I couldn't help it, and I started to grind against her.

"Oh, _fuck_..." I moaned in deep, deep pleasure. Bella carried on kissing me, her lips eager and more hungry for me.

To my complete disappointment and annoyance, the bell rang.

Bella reluctantly pulled away, but I smashed her body against mine once again. I kept on grinding through our clothes, trying to persuade her, and at the moment she looked easily persuaded.

"We have to go." Bella stated, her voice determined.

"Please, I want you. I want you so badly." I begged, and I had never begged before. "Please, Bella I want you."

Bella pursed her lips for a second as she was having a battle with herself in her head, before she shook her head slightly once, "You need to get to class."

I decided to try again, "_Please_, I _need_ you _so_ much it hurts Bella."

Bella groaned, "Your not making this any easier."

"That wasn't my intention." I smirked slightly.

"Hmm," Bella nodded with a smile, before leaning in and kissing me again. I felt a wave of success and happiness wash over me. She hooked her arms under mine, and I pulled away slightly to say something quickly.

"Your not going anywhere." I stated.

Kate's POV:

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Garrett shouted furiously.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You tell me you have this 'wolfy love thing' for me and then you go around kissing random guys!" He fumed.

"I can kiss whoever I like," I replied, rolling my eyes, "Just because of some stupid imprint it doesn't mean we are together. I'm a wolf, your a vampire, how could we possibly work?"

"What are you talking about?" Garrett frowned, "We're both in love, how could we not work?"

I froze. What did he just say? Did he just say he was in love with me? When Garrett realized he had just said that out loud he covered his mouth and gasped. We both stood there starring at each other. If we both have admitted that we are in love with one another, what happens next?

Bella's POV:

Me and Edward had to disappear from the class room, when Mr. Flynn started fiddling with the door keys on the other side. Not easily, I stopped Edward from pretty much taking his pants off in the corridor.

The next week, I was walking with Alice to our first lesson. She had a permanent smile on her face, and with a quick glance into her thoughts I figured out why. Alice and Jasper were going to a romantic hotel at the weekend.

"Excited?" I asked the obvious, as she jumped up and down slightly with ever step she took.

"Oh, I can't wait." Alice beamed, "Just us in a hotel for a whole weekend. It's going to be so great."

Emmett suddenly appeared behind us, "Do you know why Rose is mad at me?"

"What have you done now?" Alice sighed dramatically.

"I have no idea!" Emmett used his hand gestures to show his annoyance. "That's why I'm asking you."

"Where is she?" I questioned.

"Um... In Spanish, I think." Emmett replied.

I scanned through other people's thoughts that were in my head, looking for Rosalie. However I decided not to tell Emmett why she was mad when I heard her threatening me: _I swear to god Bella, if you tell him why I will kill you, slowly. _Rosalie made it very clear that she wanted Emmett to figure out why himself.

"Did you find out why?" Emmett asked, his voice hopeful.

I shook my head, "Nope." I lied.

Emmett sighed.

Edward's POV:

The disappointment from last week was still there. I wanted to have sex with Bella, but the stupid teacher nearly caught us. After the very heated kisses, and grindings, I was hard for the rest of the fucking day. It was _beyond_ annoying.

I wanted her so badly.

My objective for today was to at least do something intimate with her. In fact the thing I wanted to do more than anything was to eat her out. All night I kept thinking of what it would be like to eat her out. What would she taste like? I had to bite back a moan at the very thought of eating her out. I was desperate to do it now.

Kate's POV:

"You told me that you loved me," I started, my voice determined as I confronted him at the end of lesson. "And we haven't talked about it since last week."

Garrett sighed and shrugged, "So?"

"So we need to talk about it." I replied in an obvious tone.

"What is there to talk about?" Garrett sighed, "You said we could never work." He reminded, his voice sorrowful.

"Maybe it can." I stated, trying to be sexy as I closed in on him, "Let's see how far we can go." I blew in his ear seductively.

His eyes widened, and he suddenly acted nervous. Which I found funny. With a smirk on my lips, I wrapped my arms around my vampires waist, and slowly pulled him into an empty classroom...

Alice's POV:

I chuckled, as Emmett shook his soaked hair at us all with that goofy grin that he always wore. Jasper rolled his eyes, but laughed too. Rosalie had not entered the cafeteria yet, she seemed to be avoiding Emmett at the moment. I wondered why she was acting like this all of a sudden.

Garrett's POV:

I moaned loudly, it slipped out of my mouth before I could do anything, the feeling was to powerful. I had never felt like this before. Sure I have had sex before, but it never felt as right as this, even when I was with Bella. That surprised me. I carried on thrusting inside her slowly and carefully.

"Oh, that feels so good." Kate moaned, "Keep going."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I smirked, moving in and out of her.

Kate curled her bottom lip over, and her teeth bit down on it. Her hands clenched into fists at the pleasure. I let out another deep and powerful moan. The sound of our skin slapping together filled my ears. Kate leaned back down with a smile. I moaned her name loudly, I didn't care if anyone heard. Not at the moment any way.

"That sound is making me crazy." Kate groaned, referring to my moans.

I smirked, and started to pump faster and harder. Kate moaned, and it encouraged me to go even faster. Oh, this felt so good. I was now going at an in human speed. I could feel that I was about to cum any moment now. I moaned again, and Kate whimpered uncontrollably, a sound like what a dog would make.

Seconds later I came inside of her, I sighed and leaned my head back in relief and satisfaction. That was amazing. I could go again.

"That was amazing." Kate chuckled in happiness.

I smiled and looked at her, but when I did my smile vanished. What had I done? Where are skin had been clashing, there was a visible red mark on Kate's lovely skin. I gasped, and pulled away in horror. Kate panicked now, she got up and tried to see what was wrong with her.

"What?" Kate asked, "What is it? What's wrong? Your scaring me Garrett."

"I'm so sorry Kate, I'm such an idiot." I kicked the wall with force, but not too much that it would break.

"Garrett, what is it?" Kate grabbed my shoulders.

"I hurt you." I looked down, ashamed, "You got bruises, I'm so sorry."

Kate busted out laughing.

I looked at her confused.

"That's why you kicked the wall?" Kate laughed, "So I have some bruises now, big deal. I would make the exchange any day."

"I'm so sorry." I apologized again, feeling like shit. I hurt my mate.

"Hey." Kate caught my face in her hand, "It's a few bruises, stop over reacting." And with that she pecked me on the cheek with a smile.

Alice's POV:

I rushed over to Edward, "No questions, and long story short, Kate and Garrett just had sex and Kate got some bruises from it. Garrett is going to tell Bella and moan about it to her, so if you ever want to have sex with Bella then you should hurry before Garrett gets to her."

Edward jumped out of his seat at that. I chuckled. Bella only just walked into the cafeteria and was about to sit down next to Garrett. Edward quickly grabbed her pecked her on the lips, before towing a confused and surprised Bella past me and out the doors.

Edward's POV:

"Uh, what's going on?" Bella asked confused before I pushed her down to the floor, knowing it wouldn't hurt her.

"We're having sex." I announced being straight forward.

"Here?" Bella gave me a questioning look, "What if someone walks in?"

I lifted up a table and placed it up against the door, after I had locked it, but I liked to be safe. I did all that before I stripped off my shirt. Revealing my six pack that Bella seemed to love. Shrugging out of my jeans, I then lowered to the floor and climbed on top of her with a smirk on my lips. I knew this was going to be amazing, and there was no explaining how excited I was to finally be getting into Bella's pants.

"We literally have three minutes left of lunch." Bella informed me, and I glanced at the clock.

"Don't worry I can be fast." I smirked again before catching her lips with mine. I felt a huge wave of both relief and pleasure when our lips connected. After what Alice had told me of Garrett about going to moan to Bella about the bruises on Kate, I knew that I needed to have sex with Bella and show her that I have no bruises, or if I do then I will hide them. One of my hands ran through the quiff of her hair, before going to her legs.

"Excuse me!" A man called from the other side of the door, "Is anyone in there?!"

I groaned in annoyance.

Garrett's POV:

"Where's Bella gone?" I asked scanning the room, "I need to warn her about sleeping with Edward."

"Why?" Alice questioned, putting down the Pepsi can she was pretending to drink. "Kate told you that she would make the trade any day."

"How did you know?" Then I made a face of disgust, "Were you watching or something?"

"No-" Alice denied for a second, "Well in a way yes but not the way your thinking of. My visions showed me you two and I tried my best to take myself out of your business."

"Oh," I replied, how did I forget Alice and her visions.

Bella's POV:

"Okay are you on some sex craze or something?" I questioned, whilst Edward kissed along my neck while pinning me against the wall of a closet room he had literally pushed me into.

Edward chuckled, "I'm always on a sex craze when I'm near you."

I laughed, "Well, that makes two of us." I concluded, before turning us around and playfully tackling him to the floor. He laughed while his hands wandered. I kissed under his jaw, and he sighed in relief. With a crooked smile I caught his lips with mine. His perfect lips acted straight away, and he rolled us over so he was on top.

Suddenly the bell rang, and we paused for a moment before just carrying on. However the many voices of the students walking past made us stop again.

"No way, Bella is the fittest girl I have ever met." Someone disagreed with someone. "She's so dreamy."

"Well duh," One guy's voice replied in a dumb tone, "That's how she gets her nickname McDreamy."

Edward gave me a questioning look.

"God I would give anything to fuck her..." Another guy moaned, "I wonder if she's good in bed."

Edward's face turned into a frown, and I gave him an apologetic look.

"Doesn't matter if she's good in bed with a face like that." The first guy objected.

"That's true." The other guy chuckled.

"I don't know which one I would prefer to be with," The second one thought, "Rosalie or Bella?"

"McSteamy or McDreamy?" The first one corrected.

"How about McMini?" One chuckled amused with Alice's nickname.

"I'd be willing to have McSteamy and McDreamy at the same time." The second one stated and you could almost hear his smile.

With the way the others moaned you would have thought they had orgasmed on the spot, weird people. To be honest I wasn't in the mood for sex any more after hearing him say that. Really disgusting, me and Rosalie are no way near that close. Obviously it was showing on my face, because Edward chuckled and ran a hand through the quiff of my hair.

"I wouldn't mind watching you and Rosalie either ya know." Edward announced with a playful smirk on his lips.

I gave a sarcastic laugh, "Not going to happen."

Emmett's POV:

"Is it something I said?" I questioned, leaning towards her in my chair. We were in English and I still hadn't figured out what I had done wrong.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "No."

"Something I did then?" Was my next question.

"No Emmett." Rosalie snapped in a hushed tone, facing me, "It's something your not doing."

Looking at her confused I begged the question, "What?"

Rosalie sighed, "You have been to busy with other people that it has been literally two months since we have had sex, and I'm jealous of Jasper and Alice who constantly do it even at school, their even going to a romantic hotel this weekend. And to top it off I've had to sit next to a girl in French talk to her friend about how much she wants to fuck you. So yeah... that's why I'm not happy."

"Your mad at me for not having romantic sex with you?" I clarified in a confused tone.

"When you put it that way it sounds stupid, but yes." Rosalie kept her eyes on the white board. "That's why."

I sighed in disbelief and shook my head, leaning back in my seat.

Bella's POV:

"For fuck sakes, where the hell can two people have sex without interruptions around here?" Edward groaned through gritted teeth as he towed me around the corridors, an eager expression on his face.

"You need to calm down." I commented, surprised by the way he was acting.

"She said to the werewolf." Edward commented back.

I chuckled amused.

Edward stopped and turned around, "Do you know anywhere we can go?"

"Your the only guy I've been with here and had interruptions." I replied like it was nothing, but then realized I probably shouldn't have said that and immediately wanted to take it back. I glanced away hoping he wouldn't catch me on that.

Edward pursed his lips as he looked at me, "Well, now I'm just angry."

"Sorry." I apologized sincerely.

"One of them Garrett?" Edward asked but then quickly dismissed it, "Forget it, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

I just nodded.

"But it was wasn't it?" Edward looked at me again.

I didn't answer due to the fact I was confused, do I answer his question or not? He said he didn't want to know.

Edward groaned in frustration and tilted his head back, "It must be bad because your not answering."

I looked at him confused, "But you just said-"

"I don't care what I said, I want to know." Edward retracted his previous order. "How many different guys have you slept with here?"

I took an unnecessary breath before answering, "Nine."

"Nine?!" Edward repeated in a shocked tone, "Why the fuck did you tell me that?"

"You- You said just then-" I cut myself off running a hand through the quiff of my hair in confusion and annoyance, "Your frustrating." I commented.

"Me?" Edward pointed to himself, "Your the one that's had sex with nine different guys at this place. And god knows how many times."

"You weren't around then." I defended quickly.

"For all of them?" Edward raised a brow.

I sighed and didn't reply.

"Didn't think so." Edward shook his head with a sarcastic expression, "And we need to change that number to ten. And it needs to stay at ten."

"Can I sleep with the other nine then?" I replied have playful.

Edward shook his head, "Not funny."

"Well at least you didn't have to listen to Jenny's thoughts over and over again." I objected, diverting the subject off of me sleeping with guys here.

"Who the hell is Jenny?" Edward questioned confused.

I looked at him with a face that clearly said 'are you serious?' "The girl who gave you a fucking blow job idiot." I reminded him.

"Oh," Edward remembered, "Well sorry if I don't have a photographic memory like you."

"Who needs a photographic memory to remember that?" I looked at him bewildered.

"So your saying you could name every single guy who has eaten you out?" Edward folded his arms.

"Yes." I replied, though I could only remember the ones since I've been a vampire, not the ones in my human life. All human memories were blurred.

"Aww now I know you've had guys eat you out. Why would you say that?" Edward groaned covering his face with his hands.

I pursed my lips in frustration and glanced around the place.

"Have you been eaten out here before?" Edward asked next looking curious but also dreading the answer.

"I'm not answering any more of your questions." I replied back, catching on to the pattern now.

"That means you have." Edward pointed out.

"No, it means I'm not answering your question." I corrected simply.

"You wouldn't care about answering if you hadn't." Edward groaned like a five year old.

I pursed my lips again for a second, "I haven't." I lied.

Edward looked at me surprised and a small smile appeared on his lips, "You haven't?"

"Nope." I lied again.

One second later and Edward had pinned me against the wall of the corridor with a happy smirk on his lips, "First time for everything." Then he slid down with excitement in his eyes. As much as I wanted him to, I stopped him quickly.

"Edward we can't do that here!" I shouted in a whisper, glancing down the corridor.

Edward groaned, "But I really want to."

"We're in a corridor, and knowing our luck the whole school will come out their classrooms to catch us." I pointed out in a sure tone.

Edward sighed and paused for a moment, his face debating, "Oh you know what I don't give a shit." Edward replied and went to put his head down there. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ I tackled him to the ground so he couldn't get there.

Edward smirked, "You want to do it on the floor?"

"Oh my god shut up." I told him, "We can't do that here."

Edward sighed in all sorts of emotions, "I have never been this sexually frustrated before."

I chuckled at that.

"Do you want me to beg again?" Edward questioned, referring back to the time in the classroom after I had seen him kissing Jessica. God I hated Jessica after that.

"Definitely not." I dismissed, knowing my will power wasn't strong enough to last through that, proven by last time.

Edward smirked.

Emmett's POV:

"Yeah, because it's pathetic Rose!" I yelled shaking my head at her.

"It's not pathetic it's how I feel!" Rosalie argued back, "The point is you are purposely putting it off and I want to know why!"

"I haven't been purposely putting it off!" I denied bewildered, "Just because we don't have sex for a while doesn't mean I have fallen out with you or am tired of sleeping with you!"

"Well you certainly didn't get tired of sleeping with Bella." Rosalie glanced away, her arms folded.

"That was before we started going out, and we only did it three times!" I shouted in anger.

"That's why she's your 'favourite sister'." Rosalie sarcastically commented with a face to match as she put two thumbs up.

"When are you going to stop shoving that in my face?!" I asked frustrated, "It was years ago now, and you know Bella she's the player type! It doesn't mean much to her!"

"So it meant something to you?" Rosalie questioned with raised eye brows.

"That's not what I said!" I ran my hands through my hair.

"I won't freak out, just tell me." Rosalie took a few steps closer to me, "Did it mean anything to you at the time?"

"No." I lied, knowing she would freak out.

Rosalie scoffed and looked away for a moment, "Your lying."

"I'm not, and even if it did it was years ago and I'm in love with you now!" I reminded her.

"Oh will you just tell me!" Rosalie yelled, "Did it mean anything to you?!"

"Why do you care if it was ages ago?!" I questioned in a confused and angry tone.

"Just tell me!" She yelled in reply.

"Yes it did!" I snapped, my voice the loudest it had been today.

Rosalie froze and starred at me for a long time. I began to get nervous, as I calmed down. The anger gradually flowing away. I took a deep breath that was un needed and gazed at Rosalie. Her expression was hurt and confused, but you could tell she was trying her best to hide it from me.

"It did mean something to you?" She clarified in a masked voice.

I sighed and nodded, "At the time."

"Did you fall for her?" Rosalie swallowed starring past me.

"Yes." I answered honestly, "But it was a long time ago, and then it wasn't long until I started falling for you. The person I am meant to be with. My soul mate."

Rosalie nodded, "I guess I can't be mad at you any more, you told me the truth. I can't be mad at the truth." Rosalie sighed.

I gave her an apologetic look.

Then her features changed, "I know who I can be mad at though." She announced through gritted teeth.

My eyes widened, "No – Rosalie don't you dare."

It was too late.

Bella's POV:

Edward was dragging me behind him, getting more desperate by the second, and I have to admit that it was really hot. However, someone's thoughts interrupted mine. _Bella seriously run away! Now!_ Emmett yelled at me through his thoughts. Confusion took over my features. Then a second later I found myself holding Rosalie's wrist that was about to slap me around the face.

"Whoa..." I trailed off confused.

_Damn reflexes_, Rosalie cursed in her thoughts. Emmett was now over here, forced to run at a human pace just in case anyone saw. Rosalie snapped her hand back, fuming and annoyed. While I was still confused. What did I do?

"Remember sleeping with my husband?" She jogged my memory, forcing a casual sarcastic tone.

Well, this can't lead to anything good. Why would she bring this up now though? Edward's expression changed and he let go of my hand and crossed his arms. Crap I was in so much trouble now.

"Okay, that was years ago and you weren't together then." I reminded trying to get out of this.

"Yeah, well I know that." Rosalie nodded, "The thing I wanted to talk to you about was the part where Emmett was in love with you at the time."

"Wh- In love with me?" I clarified cutting myself off before laughing nervously, "No he wasn't." I denied, not believing that for a second. This was Emmett we're talking about.

"Uh yes he was." Rosalie replied in a dumb tone.

"I would know I can read people's thoughts." I shook my head slightly, knowing it couldn't be true.

"Just like you knew Garrett was in love with you?" Rosalie tilted his head.

"His thoughts were... distracted." I finished with a sigh.

Edward pursed his lips.

Rosalie laughed dryly, "I bet they were, and so were Emmett's by the sounds of things."

Emmett sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair, "Rosalie, it was a long long time ago. Let it go. So I fell for her for a year or two so what? You weren't around until the last month."

I was looking at Emmett confused and shocked. He was in love with me?! How the fuck did I not know? Guess Alice is right, I am crap with this stuff. How do people keep those thoughts from me any way? Edward was glaring at the ground. Rosalie had turned to Emmett with a livid expression on her face.

"You told me you only slept with her three times?" She pointed at him.

"We did." Emmett replied simply, telling the truth.

Edward groaned in pain and anger, "Three times?"

I glanced at him for a moment, I'm so in trouble.

"But you just said you were in love with her for 'a year or two'." She quoted Emmett.

"I was but I never acted on it, she was too busy getting fucked by hundreds of other guys." He pointed at me.

_Oh fantastic._ I turned my gaze reluctantly to Edward who looked like he was going to explode. I forced a nervous fake smile before looking back at Emmett, who was looking at Edward for a moment. Emmett was studying Edwards features, and now wishing he could take back what he said. However Rosalie just continued.

"She's never stopped being fucked by hundreds of guys-" Rosalie quoted Emmett again but I cut her off this time. I was already in trouble with Edward and they were digging my whole deeper and deeper.

"Okay you have to go." I turned to Edward, needing him to go before anything else is said.

"Oh don't worry," Edward put on a sarcastic smile, "You can't get in any more in trouble than you already are."

"It was before I met you." I reminded him again.

Rosalie scoffed, "Didn't stop you from sleeping with Garrett yesterday."

I ran a hand through the quiff of my hair. Emmett gave me an apologetic look, obviously feeling bad for putting this on me.

"Oh, I was wrong." Edward stated in a sarcastic tone once again.

I sighed.

"Why did it take you so long to sleep with her then?" Rosalie turned back to Emmett, continuing with her questions.

Emmett shrugged and sighed, "I don't know, like a lot of guys she made me nervous."

Rosalie glared at him, "She had that much of an effect on you? To make the great Emmett Cullen nervous?"

"A lot of guys are nervous around her." Emmett tried.

But Rosalie wasn't having any of it, she turned to me and was about to slap me around the face. However just like last time she was stopped, but from Edward this time. Rosalie paused then and gazed at Edward for a long moment. After hearing her thoughts, I immediately objected.

"No." I replied worried due to her thoughts.

Rosalie glanced at me, "Fairs fair right?"

Edward looked at her confused, and he glanced at my now pained expression. Rosalie deliberately thought of naughty things she could do to Edward, or have him do to her. Oh just kill me now... it would be less painful.

Emmett glanced between all three of us, "What is she thinking about?" His voice suspicious.

"I'm thinking about fucking Edward to make it even." Rosalie stated casually.

Emmett's expression turned livid, "Are you fucking serious? Your that childish?"

"At this moment, yes I am." Rosalie replied, grabbing Edward's hand and was about to pull him away.

"Me and Bella did it ages ago, before we were fucking dating!" Emmett yelled nearly in pieces, "Your being a complete jerk, it's unfair!"

Rosalie was still in angry mode though, and when she was in angry mode she was capable of doing any thing. It was like a human being drunk.

"Don't worry, we're only going to do it three times!" Rosalie snapped. Pain, pain, pain. Jesus Christ when did life suddenly become so complicated and painful.

Edward just stood there, not doing anything. He had only just caught on to what was happening.

"I can't show you Emmett but I can show Bella." Rosalie shifted her gaze to me. Suddenly she had a whole graphic image of what it would be like if she was fucking Edward. Then an image of her being eaten out by him ran through her thoughts. That was it and I snapped, without hesitation I punched Rosalie in the face, so hard that she went skiing down the gravel. Emmett scanned around for humans, luckily there was none.

Emmett rushed in front of me and stopped me from going any further. It didn't matter any way, most my anger was out and Rosalie was no doubt going to come for me after that. I had never punched Rosalie before, I had always kept my cool. Though I had expected Rosalie to come for me, she just laid on the gravel for a moment before finding her feet.

"I'm so sorry." Rosalie apologized in a sincere tone after blinking a couple of times.

Both me and Emmett looked at her confused. Rosalie _never_ apologized.

"I was out of line," Rosalie nodded to herself, "Especially with showing you those images through my thoughts." She pointed at me for a brief moment.

Edward glanced at me.

"I'm sorry I'm just being one of those pathetic jealous girlfriends, and it's over something that happened years ago." Rosalie sighed as she looked at Emmett. "Sorry."

Emmett sighed tiredly and nodded, "We all get carried away sometimes. Let's just... go home before you decide you want to sleep with Edward again."

Rosalie chuckled, "I was going to drag him into the woods but I wasn't going to do anything, I was bluffing."

"Oh, good." Emmett sighed in relief. "We can still go home." Emmett muttered before they stalked off, whilst Emmett talked to her about something.

Edward took a few steps closer to me before grabbing either side of my face and pulling me into a short kiss. His lips moved slowly and passionately over mine. To be honest I was surprised, I thought I was in trouble with all the stuff said. However Edward seemed exhausted and he had calmed down considerably. Reluctantly, he pulled away and his hands went to my waist.

"I'm not happy with you, but I don't have a right to be unhappy with you." Edward announced, "So I'm going to be sulking and angry for a few days which is unfair for you but... your the one who slept with Garrett yesterday." Edward frowned for a second before hiding it.

"I haven't cheated on you or anything." I pointed out, "We're not officially together."

Edward smiled suddenly.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"We can change that." Edward commented, "I don't have any objections with us being together. Do you?"

I showed my crooked smile, "No."

Edward's smile grew and he leaned back in to land his lips on mine once again. Our lips moving slowly and passionately just like before, soaking in every second of it. God he was a good kisser, and I've kissed quite a lot of guys before. Edward kept his hands on my waist, and he broke the kiss so he could plant kisses up and down my neck.

"I love you." He whispered in between a kiss.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV:

"We have to go to school." I moaned, pointing it out but I was struggling to find the will power to stop him so we could go. Edward left trails of kisses up and down my neck, while we were laying in a meadow somewhere in the woods.

"No we don't." Edward denied his hands on my waist, while on top of me. "You already know everything, and... I don't give a shit about any of it."

I chuckled before rolling us over so I was on top of him, "We have to go school." I told him before pecking him on the lips and standing up in vampire speed.

Edward groaned and stumbled to his feet, "I would much rather stay here with you, at least here we wouldn't get interrupted by anyone. We could have sex here."

I gave him a questioning look, "Your serious?"

"Why not?" Edward asked with a smirk, "I really want to have sex with you, and being here we will actually get to do it."

"Do you know how un hygienic that is?" I questioned.

"Oh your one of those people." Edward rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm a vampire I don't need to care about any of that stuff." I reminded him with a small crooked smile.

"You don't need to worry about me." Edward objected.

"I think everyone has to worry about you." I replied looking at him.

Rosalie's POV:

I still haven't had sex with Emmett even after the big scene I made, and I was definitely not losing it like that again. But that's what a jealous sex deprived Rosalie will do in those situations. However I was in much better control now. Sitting in the cafeteria I noticed Alice skip over to our table. Jasper closely behind her. I forced myself not to roll my eyes, it was so obvious that they had just had sex once again today. Me and Emmett used to be like that.

"Hey." I greeted them when they took their seats.

"Hey." Alice smiled at me, "Sorry we were-"

"Having sex." I cut in.

Alice gave me a weird look but let it go. "So I have an idea for Garrett and Kate. Hopefully it will build his confidence up when he is in bed with her."

I sighed and nodded.

Bella and Emmett came over next, talking about something before they took a seat. However, almost straight away Edward jogged over and kissed Bella for a short moment, before sitting down next to her. Alice smiled and looked like she was trying her best not to squeal. Even I thought they were absolutely adorable together.

Edward smiled and glanced around the table for a second and chuckled, "I sit with vampires now."

Alice laughed.

"Your one of us now." Emmett used a deep voice, I'm guessing it was a quote from a movie or something.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, "Still a werewolf."

"Dog." Emmett scoffed.

"Bloodsuc-" Edward cut himself off and glanced at Bella. She smiled crookedly and gave him a questioning look.

"I mean... cool people." Edward corrected, before planting another chaste kiss on Bella's lips.

Alice laughed, "We are the coolest people you will ever meet."

"Yeah, seriously touch our skin and you'll agree." Jasper quipped in with a smile. Alice chuckled and pecked him on the cheek.

Garrett sighed as he sat on the only seat left on our table, his expression sullen. He was still beating himself up over what happened with Kate. They were only bruises, he should have gotten over it by now. Kate had been frustrated and annoyed with him ever since, she thought he was being an idiot, which he kind of is. But it's only because he cares about her.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella questioned confused.

Garrett was about to answer but Alice pretended to accidentally tip her drink over onto him, at the same time Edward covered her ears, as if it would make a difference. Garrett looked at Alice and picked up her drink.

"You did that on purpose." He noted, "Why? What did I do to you?"

Alice didn't reply, she just shrugged and acted normal. Then Garrett turned to Bella again and was about to answer her question, when Alice gave Jasper a look and he kicked Garrett under the table.

"Ow!" Garrett groaned looking at Jasper with an annoyed expression.

Jasper gave him a look, but Garrett didn't catch on.

Edward was about to get out of his seat so he could ask Garrett to talk to him privately but it was too late.

"I'm like this because I hurt Kate during intercourse." Garrett announced with a sigh.

Edward, Alice and Jasper sighed in defeat.

Bella looked at them confused, "Why is that a secret-" The she glanced at Edward and realization crossed her features, "Oh."

"Okay, thanks for that Garrett." Edward stood up, using a sarcastic tone before grabbing Bella up as well, "Now I have to convince Bella to have sex with me quickly so she doesn't have much time to think about it."

Then Edward had dragged Bella out of the cafeteria in a second. Alice turned to Garrett with a blank expression before casually smacking him across the top of his head.

Kate's POV:

Garrett took a deep breath before taking his seat next to me, we were in History. Very annoyed with him, I decided to ignore him. Why was he acting so pathetically? So I have a few bruises, big deal. The truth was that Garrett was the best I have ever had. The orgasm blew my mind and I couldn't go back. I needed to be with Garrett again sooner rather than later. But how could I? He's too upset about hurting me.

"We can still talk to each other." Garrett pointed out turning his head to look at me.

I sighed and looked at him. How could I stay mad at him for caring about me? I forced a smile, "What do you want to talk about?"

Garrett smiled widely, "How about we talk about how absolutely stunning you are?"

I chuckled.

Edward's POV:

Just as I had dragged Bella out the school, Alice appeared next to me and passed me some keys and said 'Carlisle and Esme aren't in, no matter what she says you two can go there. Take her quickly before she starts thinking about what Garrett said.' She ordered and I was more than willing, Bella had rolled her eyes at Alice.

When I had gotten us both into the Cullen house I was surprised with how nice and big it was. It was very light and open. However, I didn't waste any more time, I pushed her through a random door upstairs. Before tackling her to the bed.

"Who's room is this?" I questioned, only half caring.

"It's a spare room-" Bella replied and I heard enough to know it was okay. So I cut her off with my lips on hers. Relief and satisfaction washed over me. Just kissing her was better than having sex with anyone else. How will sleeping with her feel if this is just what it's like to kiss her? After kissing her lips for a long wonderful moment, I moved my lips to her neck. My hot lips on her cold skin.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Bella questioned, and was about to say something else but I cut her off by standing up and shoving my trousers off. Bella covered her face and groaned, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist, which made me smile. I climbed back on top of Bella and we started kissing again.

Torturingly slowly I started to undo the buttons of my shirt, though I wasn't exactly clear on who I was torturing more, Bella or myself. Thankfully, Bella obviously got annoyed as she pushed my hands away and undid the buttons at a much quicker pace. I did the rest and shrugged my shirt fully off and threw it to the floor and it wasn't long until I had Bella's clothes on the floor as well.

"Your so dreamy." I commented, and dreamy couldn't even justify how she looked, but it was the best word to match her.

Bella chuckled amused, clearly it's not the first time she has had that comment.

My lips still moving over hers, I dragged the quilt over us before a cheeky smirk appeared on my lips. Bella gave me a questioning look, but I didn't reply. I kept my smirk on my lips and my eyes shined with excitement as I lowered down. Playfully licking my lips.

Garrett's POV:

Kate and I were kissing passionately and slowly outside on a school bench. However, Kate started to take advantage and move us faster. Her lips moving quicker, and her hands exploring under my shirt. I stopped one of her hands from going down my pants with a sigh.

Kate pursed her lips and looked at me.

"I don't want to hurt you again." I stated, pulling fully away now.

"Your hurting me now." Kate commented.

I rolled my eyes.

"Garrett I need you." Kate sat up with eagerness in her eyes.

"Are you one of those people that are just in it for the sex?" I questioned looking away.

Kate looked at confused and slightly hurt by that, "No." She shook her head slightly.

"Then why are you trying to push me into it?" My voice was annoyed and frustrated, but not with her, with myself.

"Because we both want it, and your saying no for the stupidest reason." Kate announced placing a hand over mine.

I took an unnecessary deep breath before looking at her, "We will have sex, but I'm not ready yet. Just please... be patient."

Kate let a smile creep on her lips, "I'll wait for you."

Edward's POV:

Panting out of breath, I fell down to the bed. Landing to the side of her, with the biggest smile on my lips. Words could never describe how amazing that was. I could do it again, I want to do it again, I never wanted to stop. I had came inside Bella's mouth and then inside of her almost straight away. Just the contact was enough to make me come, but I held onto it for a while so I could make it last. Enjoying every second of it with a passion.

"That was amazing." I commented, climbing back on top off her. I couldn't stay away.

Bella smiled crookedly, "Your amazing."

"I know." I smirked playfully before connecting my lips to hers. I let all the passion I could muster show in the kiss, our lips moving in perfect sync. I breathed in the kiss. I loved her so _so _much. I could never get enough of her, a life time wasn't long enough for me. But then, we had forever. I never have to age, and I'm not going to if Bella's with me.

"I love you McDreamy." I quoted from her nickname at school.

Bella chuckled, "Is that from a movie or something?"

"Not that I know of." I smiled shaking my head as I leaned back down to kiss her again. Bella rolled us over and pulled away, smiling crookedly. I chuckled, recognising what that smile meant in bed. Bella pecked me on the lips before going down on me.

Alice's POV:

Sitting in the lounge of our house, I smiled as Jasper kissed up and down my neck lovingly. God he was so perfect. Bella and Edward were sat on the sofa opposite. After Edward had knocked on the door and literally attacked Bella with kisses, saying he missed her. How cute is that? Not long after Garrett and Kate wandered through the door, looking a lot more happy than this morning. I gave them both a smile when they entered. Rose and Emmett were sat on a chair, Rose sitting comfortably on his lap. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs planning a new house together. Everything was good, everything was falling into place.

Rosalie's POV:

Myself and Jasper were walking through the school corridor, when our gaze was caught by someone watching us with eager and terrified eyes. Jasper snapped his gaze to her, the sight of her cut him off from our previous conversation about the hotel he and Alice are going to be staying at. What was she doing here?

Bella's POV:

Edward laughed as we wandered out the school doors. I smiled crookedly, but then I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her. What was she doing here? Her eyes looked terrified, though she was clearly trying to hide it. Edward noticed and he gave me a confused look.

Tanya stalked over and stopped when she was in front of me, "I'm in trouble and I need your help." She announced, swallowing.

Edward's POV:

"Look I've never asked a favour from any of you before-" Tanya started but was cut off by Emmett.

"What your asking is a bit more than a favour." Emmett pointed out, "We could easily be whipped out by this."

"I know and I hate to ask you to do this." Tanya's eyes were full of pain as she spoke, "But me and my family cannot do this alone. We're out numbered by these newborns and if you don't help us we will most certainly die."

Everyone was silent. Bella and Jasper shared a quick look. I knew for a fact that them two used to be in fights like this, killing vampires on orders.

"Even if you can't fight with us we need your training." Tanya glanced between Bella and Jasper desperately, "We have no experience with newborns."

"How are newborns different from you?" I asked confused.

"Newborns are a greater deal stronger than us, because their own blood still runs in their tissue's." Carlisle explained calmly. "Our kind is never psychically stronger than it's first three months as a vampire."

"Why are these newborns after you in the first place?" Rosalie questioned, shifting in her stance.

Tanya hesitated before answering, "I – I fell in love with a human, called Joshua and I took him to play baseball with my family-"

I glanced at Bella.

"-And a coven of three passed by and smelt us. They asked if they could play and then the wind blew past and they could smell Josh. Then one of them saw my reaction and it triggered him off, she sees this as a game and she's just got some new players." Tanya swallowed in fear for her mate.

"How many newborns has she got?" Bella asked her, getting as much information as possible.

Tanya shrugged, "Not too many, but enough to kill me, Urina and Carmen. That's why we need your help, it's just the three of us and we can't protect Josh on our own."

Jasper sighed and shared another look with Bella. "I'll fight."

Tanya smiled sadly and nodded gratefully. Alice's face turned scared for him and she moved her hand over his before they intertwined. Jasper looked at Alice lovingly before turning to Bella again.

"Count me in." Bella replied after a few seconds. Now it was my turn to worry. I kept my face composed, but I would definitely be having a conversation with Bella about this.

Jasper forced a smile, "Just like old times."

Bella chuckled and nodded.

"Well, if you two are going then so am I." Emmett made a fist, "Can't let my brother and sister die." He joked.

Bella smiled crookedly, and Jasper chuckled. However I felt sick from the thought.

"I'll fight." Rosalie joined almost straight away after Emmett had.

"We'll all fight." Carlisle announced, after looking into Esme's eyes, as if they had just had a private conversation in their heads, and then looking at the rest of the Cullen's who nodded.

"Honestly I have no words to express how grateful I am." Tanya looked close to tears, even though that could never happen.

"You'd do the same for us." Esme gave her a smile.

I came from behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder. Bella's hand went over mine. I held her tight and never wanted to let go, "The only way your going is if I go with you." I muttered. Bella didn't look happy with that, concerned for my safety.

But Tanya smiled in a welcoming way, "The more the merrier."

"I guess that means I'm coming too." Kate quipped in.

"What? No way." Garrett dismissed it quickly.

Kate rolled her eyes, "I'm helping, and that's the end of it."

Jasper's POV:

"One thing to remember while fighting newborns is to never let them get their arms around you," I explained as I paced around in a clearing in the woods in front of my audience, "They'll crush you instantly. And also, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and you will lose." I told them in a serious and clear tone.

Alice flashed me a reassuring smile.

I took a deep breath, and a minute later I had Bella and Emmett in a stand off to demonstrate. Knowing Bella already knew what to do.

"Don't hold back." Bella smiled crookedly.

Emmett scoffed, "Not in my nature."

Something the two of them had said a few times before, it was like an inside joke.

Next thing we knew Emmett was charging at Bella, running in a blur, but Bella was quick enough and jumped over to behind him. Before putting her foot behind his and grabbing his neck and pulling him down. Ending up with him on the floor so fast that Edward didn't even have the time to worry.

Rosalie and Carlisle were up against each other next. They shared a look and then a nod before sprinting towards each other. Rosalie got him on the ground fairly quickly, but then stupidly took her eyes off of him to look at me.

"One more thing..." I started again.

Carlisle jumped up and tackled Rosalie to the ground.

"... Never take your eyes of your enemy." I rolled my eyes.

Edward's POV:

"I still don't like it." I pursed my lips, we were at the back of the classroom in English while the last part of Romeo and Juliet was playing, "What if you get hurt?"

Bella smiled amused, "I don't know if you've noticed, but pain isn't exactly new to me."

I frowned at that, keeping my eyes on the screen. Wishing, uselessly, that I could have been the one that went through all the venom bites and painful vampire fights she had gone through instead of her. Gladly, I would take all the pain inside her and the pain she might face in the future.

Still frowning I asked, "What's the worst pain you have gone through?"

Bella was silent for a moment before answering in a half playful tone, "Watching Jenny go down on you."

I glanced at Bella and chuckled, "Because that's more painful than having venom turn you into a vampire, and having your hand tarred off by a wolf."

Bella glanced at me confused, "How'd you know about the hand thing?"

"Alice." I replied simply, every Math lesson I would as the same question, 'Can you tell me more about Bella?' and she would tell me loads of interesting facts about her. It made Math more fun, much more fun.

"Of course." Bella nodded, talking in a 'should have known' tone.

I smiled, "So going back. If I say that I won't sleep with you for three months if you go fighting, will it make you change your mind?" I asked, my tone hopeful but also knowing it was a long shot.

Bella just looked at me.

Rosalie's POV:

"I know," The girl called Lauren who was crazy about Emmett giggled, "I mean, we should probably get a gang together to take Rose out. We could share him."

The girl called Jessica laughed, "I'll help you but you can keep him, I've got someone else in mind."

Lauren gave her a questioning look, "Who?"

Jessica leaned in and whispered, "Edward Black."

"He's with Bella Cullen, Jessica." Lauren's eyes pitied Jessica, "No offence but he's not going to leave her for you. This is the famous Bella Cullen we're talking about. The guy's call her McDreamy."

Jessica's looked sad at what Lauren had said but she tried to hide it, "I guess we'll just have to take her out too."

Lauren chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"Excuse me." A girl called Jenny leaned in, joining the conversation, "Edward's with Bella Cullen?"

"Yeah, everyone's talking about it. That and Garrett and Kate." Lauren informed casually, "Tyler was on about how crazy Edward's eyes are when he sees McDreamy."

"All the guy's eyes go crazy when they see McDreamy." Jessica pointed out in a mocking tone, obviously jealous of Bella.

Jenny sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"One minute," Jessica frowned turning in her seat to face Lauren, "Why are you saying I have no way of getting Edward because he's with McDreamy, when your after McSteamy's boyfriend?"

I smirked.

Edward's POV:

Leaving Geography, I yawned and stretched before jogging down the stairs. Sleeping was a hard thing to do these days. Since I had sex with Bella I can't keep from thinking about it and then I would become desperate to have sex with her again, and then I would end up knocking on Bella's door and attacking her with kisses and pushing her on the bed. Now I've gotten in habit of sleeping with Bella in my arms, I was now like a little kid who couldn't get to sleep without his teddy bear.

When I got further down the corridor the worst thing happened. A furious looking Kate forced her lips onto mine, moaning loudly on purpose as she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. Moving her lips erratically. What the fuck was going on? Gently, I pushed her off me. Garrett was standing there frustrated and a face on him that said 'seriously?' Which matched Bella's confused expression, it looked like Garrett had dragged her over with him. Oh fuck!

My expression turned worried, worried about how Bella will react. Crap, crap, crap. I'm so going to kill Kate for this. Garrett sighed in his hands, and Bella gave me a questioning look.

"Not what it looks like." I pointed at me and Kate.

Bella looked at me for a moment before nodding slightly. Thank god! She knows I have an explanation. I sighed in relief, but the relief turned back into panic when Jenny appeared in the corridor, and she seemed to have some kind of plan in her head.

"Whoa Edward." Jenny shook her head, "You've cheated on Bella again? Seriously?"

Bella's eyes snapped over to Jenny.

I looked at Jenny confused and bewildered, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Do you not remember our little meeting in the bathroom this morning?" Jenny questioned raising a brow.

Bella's mouth was parted slightly, and her eyes were full of pain, but her face was confused. Giving Jenny a weird and annoyed look first, I then turned my gaze to Bella who looked in pain with something Jenny was thinking about.

"I swear to god I have _not _cheated on you." I almost begged Bella to believe me.

Bella glanced at me and then Jenny and nodded. God I love how calm she is, nothing like a werewolf who have extreme temper problems. Bella forced a smile, "I know."

Sighing in relief, I shoved myself out of Kate's grasp and wrapped my arms around Bella from behind. Contact with her soothed me and I felt a wave of happiness wash through me. I rested my head on her shoulder and glared at Jenny. What a bitch? She was a devil woman! I guess it was a good thing with Bella being able to read minds, she knows if someone is lying. Jenny pursed her lips before stomping away, her plan unsuccessful. However, I knew I would have freaked out if I guy said what she said to me about Bella. But hey, I'm a werewolf so I have an excuse, I have a temper. Just like Kate who seemed to be in a huge temper right now.

"Do you want me to explain?" I muttered to Bella.

"You don't have to." Bella replied simply, glancing at Kate for a second.

"Okay." Then I turned to Kate with a glare, "Are you trying to screw my life up?" I questioned.

"No, but I needed to kiss you to get back at Garrett." Kate glanced between Garrett and Bella.

Something clicked and I pulled away from Bella. She sighed and shared a look with Garrett. I took a few deep breaths before standing next to Kate with a suspicious look on my face as I looked between Bella and Garrett. _What the fuck did they do?_ I almost growled. Kate pursed her lips and folded her arms.

Bella laughed nervously, "It's not as bad as it seems."

Folding my arms as well, I gave Bella a questioning look, but she glanced away.

"I saw you Kate." Garrett started, trying to push down anger that was boiling inside off him, doing his best to stay calm. "You were kissing that guy outside French." He told her through gritted teeth.

"What guy-" Kate was about to ask but cut herself off in thought.

"Yeah," Garrett nodded, "That guy."

Kate sighed loudly, "You have to be kidding me! He kissed me, I didn't kiss him back and if you came up to me and asked me about it you would have known that, but instead you fucked off and went to make out with Bella!"

Bella looked worried and she glanced at me, "We didn't make out." She clarified.

I starred at Garrett, my eyes livid with the though of him taking my vampire by surprise and making out with her. "I want to punch you." I announced my voice pained and dark.

Garrett took a deep breath, "You know what I deserve it, go for it."

He didn't have to tell me twice before I jumped over and threw a punch at him. My fist clashing with his hard cold face. The punch had all my anger behind it and my knuckles hurt quite a lot after. Garrett groaned and shook his head, as if to shake the pain off.

"If I say I want to punch you will you let me?" Kate looked directly at Bella.

"Um..." Bella trailed off taking a couple of steps back with her hands up.

Garrett chuckled amused for a moment. Suddenly Alice appeared next to Bella with a frustrated look on her face as she looked at Kate and Garrett.

"What?" Garrett snapped, his mood changing.

"Kate didn't cheat on you dumb ass." Alice snapped back before turning to Kate, "When your angry with him don't kiss Edward or your going to create a giant mess, and I'm the one who has to clear it all up!" She yelled before Jasper came over to calm her down.

"Sorry." He apologized on her behalf before picking her up and carrying her away.

"Just to clarify, what happened?" I asked confused, all I knew was Garrett had kissed Bella after thinking Kate was cheating on him.

Garrett sighed and looked at me, "I thought Kate was kissing another guy behind my back so I found Bella and kissed her."

"It looked pretty intense to me." Kate growled, her face fuming.

Garrett rolled his eyes, "That's because I was angry."

"Hold on." I raised a hand, "Did Bella kiss you back?"

"The trust is extremely insulting." Bella stated. But I still needed to have it confirmed by Garrett.

Garrett shook is head and forced a small smile, "No she didn't."

Satisfied, I nodded and moved my gaze to Bella.

"Next time talk to me instead of kissing McDreamy." Kate rolled her eyes. "It's extremely painful seeing you kiss other women." Kate announced and Bella glanced at me for a second.

"Sorry." Garrett apologized with a smile.

Kate looked at him confused, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because you don't like seeing me kiss other women." Garrett chuckled happily.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"So," I started again, "All this was a big misunderstanding?" Everyone nodded and I continued, "So should we just put this behind us and carry on with our day?"

Kate took a deep breath and nodded after a moment.

"Come on," Garrett nodded his head to the cafeteria doors, "Let's go and pretend to eat food."

Bella chuckled and nodded. Kate wrapped an arm around Garrett's waist. I walked over and grabbed Bella's hand in mine, where it belongs. Then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry." I apologized for not trusting her.

Bella's POV:

Edward and Kate went to the dinner cue to get some lunch, and Garrett went with Kate. Jasper had disappeared to help calm Tanya down, using his power to do so. She was a mess due to the worry for her mate. Tomorrow we were all going to the Denali house hold to group together.

"So, have you told Edward you love him yet?" Alice asked with a smirk on her lips.

I looked up my can of coke. With a questioning type look on my face, "Should I have?"

"Well, are you in love with him?" Rosalie questioned, raising a brow.

"Um..." I thought for a moment in an un sure tone, "I don't know... I've never loved someone before."

"You love me." Alice pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah..." I looked at her, "But that would be in a _completely_ different way."

Emmett chuckled at that.

Alice smiled, "You should know if you love him or not."

"She is in love with him." Rosalie announced confidently, "When I thought about sleeping with Edward she punched me in the face, and Bella is one of the most calmest people I know."

Emmett nodded in agreement.

However Alice was looking at Rosalie confused and worried, "Why were you thinking of sleeping with Edward?"

Rosalie waved a hand, "It's a long story."

Alice gazed at her confused for a long moment before turning to me.

I just shook my head, telling her to let it go.

"Oh and also she smiles crookedly every time she sees him." Emmett popped up, bringing new evidence to the table.

Alice and Rosalie nodded their heads and glanced at me.

"I do not." I denied quickly.

Rosalie gave me a 'I beg to differ' look.

Emmett just laughed.

"You so do." Alice commented, glancing at Edward who was walking over.

"I can look at him without smiling." I denied again.

"I'll tell you what." Emmett leaned forward. "If you don't show your crooked smile when you look at him, then you can dare me to do whatever you want. But if you do, then I get to dare you to do whatever I want you to do." He challenged with confidence.

I looked it for a moment and debated before nodding my head slightly, "Okay, deal."

Emmett smiled confidently, and Edward walked over and sat down with a giant tray of food. How can you eat so much? Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were watching the two of us closely. Edward didn't notice as he took a giant bite of his cheese burger. Forcing my eyes away from him I looked at anything but him, just finding out that it was harder than I thought not to smile while looking at him. However that plan failed.

"Hey, that's cheating you have to look at him." Emmett pointed at me.

Edward glanced at Emmett, before carrying on with his burger.

I just shook my head, "It's not cheating."

"What's not cheating?" Edward questioned confused with what we were going on about. Unfortunately him speaking made me instinctively move my gaze to him, and sure enough a crooked smile appeared on my lips. _Dammit_. Everyone on the table laughed with the exception of Edward.

"What?" Edward glanced around.

"I'll tell you in Maths." Alice promised.

Edward shrugged and nodded before taking another bite of his burger. At the same time Emmett ran a hand through the quiff of my hair, "Your so cute." He commented in a mocking tone.

Edward slapped Emmett's hand away from me half playfully, "Mine." He managed to get out with a mouth full of burger.

I chuckled.

Alice laughed, "Am I allowed to touch her?" She questioned, thinking it was funny.

Edward smirked and you could tell straight away what he was thinking, "You can touch her all you want."

Emmett laughed loudly.

"Eat your food." I ordered, in other words, shut the hell up.

Edward chuckled and took another bite of his burger while also shoving a few chips in there as well.

Emmett's POV:

"Will you two shut up?!" I asked annoyed. I was driving my Jeep and Alice and Edward were arguing on what make of car is the best. Alice was convinced that the Porches were the best, and Edward thought the Aston Martin's were the best.

We were on our way to the Denali house. Myself, Rosalie, Alice and Edward were in this car. Esme, Carlisle, Garrett and Kate drove in another car. While Bella, Jasper and Tanya took off on foot. They would get probably get there quicker, and that was the point. They were the ones that could search for evidence of any newborns or the main woman behind it, called Victoria, and also to take guard on the perimeter.

"Fine." Alice huffed sitting back down in her seat.

Edwards head popped through to the front, "You sure Bella is safe?"

"For the one hundredth time Edward, she's fine." Rosalie shoved his face to make him fall back to his seat.

I chuckled.

Jasper's POV:

"I can't smell anything down that way." I appeared out of a bush.

Bella walked into view a few seconds later, "Nothing here." She announced in a sure tone.

Tanya sighed, her arms were wrapped around Josh, who looked petrified with what was going on. Tanya rested her head in the crook of his neck. With the way they both looked at each other it was clear that they were mates. Josh ran a hand through her hair, and used his other hand to pull her closer.

Watching this actually made me miss Alice. I shook my head of thoughts. However I didn't need to, as my wish was answered. Alice appeared behind me, covering my eyes and saying 'guess who?'. I beamed and turned around to kiss her.

"That's not how you play the game." She commented with a smile.

I chuckled, "I'm sorry."

Alice was about to say something but then she started laughing. I moved my gaze to see why, and I was quick enough to see Edward catch Bella off guard by jumping and tackling her to the floor after running over out of no where. I chuckled as well. Edward connected his lips to Bella's straight away, but forced himself to stop after four seconds.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Bella asked still surprised.

Edward laughed and started to kiss her again. I moved my gaze away and grabbed Alice's hand, before trotting over to Tanya and Josh.

"Assuming that this Victoria comes for us, we should be able to easily set a trap up." I planned, coming up with a strategy. "I'll go and explore around here and see if there are any good clearings that will give us the advantage in battle."

Tanya nodded, going along with whatever I said, "Okay, thank you. Do you need me to come?"

"No." Josh clutched her hand tightly, "I hate this. Your all putting your lives at stack for me, I'm not worth it."

"Your most definitely worth it." Tanya frowned, "I'm just sorry I got you into this."

"I knew your secret, and I knew what I was getting into." Josh shook his head.

"None of us will die." I reassured, "We're just happy to help."

Alice smiled reassuringly to Joshua as well. I pecked Alice on the cheek before letting go of her hand, and it felt like I had dropped a piece of me. Alice started talking to Tanya and Josh, and Carmen soon came out of the house to talk as well.

"Kissings over." Standing next to Bella who was still on the snowy ground as Edward kissed her passionately and eagerly as if it was the last time. "I need Bella to help search with me."

Edward groaned before tarring his lips away from her. "Please don't die."

"I'm not planning on it." Bella gave him an amused and confused look.

Edward sighed before rolling off her.

Bella stood up in vampire speed.

"Be safe." Edward ordered as his way of saying good bye. Bella and I chuckled and disappeared in a split second. Like we were ever safe...

**The big fight next chapter *excited face* lol. Please review!**


End file.
